Not Just Another Day
by guiltypleasures48
Summary: John and Joss had sequestered themselves in Atlantic City, working on getting their groove back. Bad description, but I hope you will read anyway. The story is mostly AU but takes inspiration from the many fanfic writers who keep the flame going. You will also read snippets from some of the episodes. Thank you! I do not own Person Of Interest…
1. Chapter 1 Not Just Another Day

**A/N: John and Joss had sequestered themselves in Atlantic City, working on getting their groove back. Bad description, but I hope you will read anyway. You will also read snippets from some of the episodes. This is a follow up to the story Not Just Another Day – The Beginning of What? So you might want to read that one first. This is a tweaked repost of the original chapter, and picks up Tuesday morning, their 3** **rd** **day in AC. I do not own Person Of Interest….Enjoy!**

Joss came out of the en suite bathroom in the penthouse. She had showered, lotioned, and dressed herself in one of the outfits ( _including panties and shoes_ ) that John had selected and purchased for her, enough clothing and sundries to last her for the week with him at the Revel in Atlantic City. She glimpsed John in her peripheral vision then turned to face him. He was lying on his left side, facing away from her - sheets tangled at his waist, hair tousled from their lovemaking which had lasted all night and into the early morning.

John was slow, tender, and gentle with her last – probably due to the catharsis triggered by his playing piano for her. He was a skilled and passionate lover overall, and their love and desire for each other caused them both to experience highs that neither of them had known before. Their stay here at the Revel was spontaneous and this was the third day they were back together after a long and painful breakup in which Zoe Morgan figured prominently. Joss had moved on with a new man, but after 7 months apart, she found herself here, with John, the love of her life.

Totally unaware that he was being observed, John reached across the sheet, scratched his butt and snorted gently. Joss smiled. He was beautiful even when he was being gross. God she loved him.

Joss was exhausted, but she had errands she needed to run in the City. It was 9 am in Atlantic City. Rush hour was almost over so she could be there in about 2 hours. And it didn't look like John was going anywhere anytime soon., she chuckled. So precious he was. Her sexy vigilante, her man. She quietly approached the bed, leaned in and gently kissed his ear. Joss backed away and was headed to the bedroom door.

John had instinctively turned his head toward the kiss and spotted Joss, dressed, walking toward the door. He fully took her in, a look of genuine appreciation on his handsome face. The white silk romper he had selected and bought for her gleamed against her warm pecan colored skin. It was off her shoulders, its waist cinched with a thin belt. The rich fabric lightly skimmed across the fullness of her ample bottom, a bottom that twisted seductively as she walked. He called out to her, and she quickly turned to face him.

"Well good morning, Mr. Sleepyhead." Joss smiled brightly. "Did you say something?"

John lowered his eyelids and held out his hand to her. "Would you love me a little bit before you go?"

Joss remained where she stood, in silence. John raised his eyes and they stared each down as he lowered his hand, turning his big body toward her. "No," she finally said. "No?", he asked, crestfallen, suddenly panicking that maybe she had changed her mind about him. About them being together again. He knew he had hurt her more deeply than anyone ever had and he would spend the rest of his days making it up to her. And he hadn't had time to process Koss's reaction to his confessions from last night…sweet Lord.

Joss walked slowly toward the bed while slipping off her shoes. John could tell she was braless and looked at how the romper grazed the top of her beautiful breasts, full but perfect for such a tiny woman. His woman…he grinned…God he loved her.

"Joss?", he questioned.

"No, John.", she said emphatically. "For the past two and a half days, you have had me in this penthouse doing me like a crossword puzzle. This is the first day I have had clothes on since we got here the other morning. So no, John, I am not going to love you a little bit." Joss paused. " I am going to love you hard and long. I am going to love you from the top of your head to the tips of your toes. I love you, John. You are mine. I don't share and I don't want to hear that you have even thought about another woman, ever again."

John's smirk was on full blast. As Joss neared the bed, she began untying the straps from the top of the romper. It was long sleeved and it was the straps that held up the top, so when she untied them, the top dropped to her waist revealing her bare chest, dark nipples already erect. John gasped, sat up in the middle of the bed and untangled himself from the sheets.

Joss crawled onto the California king sized bed and leaned in, kissing John deeply, her tongue probing his mouth, hands in his hair. John returned the kiss, holding Joss tightly to his chest, reveling in the feel of her breasts crushed to his chest. When she finally pulled away, she grabbed John's hands and backed up until her feet were on the floor, yanking and pulling him toward her until he was face down on the bed, his body parallel to the headboard. She heard his startled chuckle. "Turn over", she commanded so that he was on his back, beautiful blue eyes looking up at her quizzically.

Joss slowly absorbed the sight of the beautiful naked body that had given her such pleasure these past few days and nights. Joss leaned over, putting her palms on either side of his face. Leaning in further, she again captured John's lips in a sizzling upside-down kiss that caused John's toes to curl.

"Yup", she said, her voice deepening with lust. "Head to toe." She planted butterfly kisses on his chin nose, cheeks, eyes, and forehead. Joss backed away just enough then parted John's hair down the middle with her fingers, after which she drove her tongue roughly back and forth through his scalp, pulling and parting his hair at the same time in different places.

John closed his eyes tightly and began to hum in pleasure. The heat of Joss' tongue, along with its pressure and wetness aroused him. _Who knew?,_ he thought. He reached up to grasp her face to hold her to him…he wanted more. And she continued, slowly, until she had thoroughly laved every bit of the top of John's head, which was stinging deliciously from the hair pulls. But she eventually stopped her attentions, then seductively walked around to the foot of the bed.

John took in her nakedness. He tried to sit up to reach for her to pull her to him, but she pushed him back down on his back. "Nope, still my turn", she stated. "Don't touch me til I say you can, understood?" John swallowed, "Yes," he whispered. Eyes wide with anticipation.

Joss lifted his left leg from the ankle with her left hand, supporting its weight with her palm. With her right hand, she rubbed from his toes to his calf up to his knee, top and bottom. Locking eyes with John while dipping her head, she ran her tongue from his heel to the top of his toes, zigzagging across the sole of his foot then up under the back of his toes then across the top and down to his ankle. She licked under each toe, across the tip, then down to the top where she sucked two toes into her mouth, and when she finished licking, sucking and nibbling, she would cross over to the next two and start the sweet torture again. Watching him intently, she opened her mouth wide pressing her wet lips on the back of his toes then sucked all five of them into her hot mouth. Her tongue swirled as she pressed licked and sucked as if she were starving.

John had raised himself on his elbows, brows furrowed, watching. His belly fluttered and his dick twitched and he moaned loudly at not only the sensations that Joss produced but the sight of her sucking his toes greedily.

As she continued to lick and suck, John threw himself back into the pillows, arched his back, groaning loudly. He couldn't believe the sublime pleasure as this wasn't even his dick! No one had ever done this to him before and he didn't want it to end. Did she learn this from that bastard, Almeida? John wondered. He would find the bastard and kill him, for John didn't want to share the planet with any other man who knew what it was to have Joss's mouth like this.

Joss lowered his left foot. She lifted his right foot. "Even your toes are sexy", she murmured, before closing her mouth on his toes again, gently scoring then with her teeth.

"FUCK", John moaned. "Fuck, Jossy. My God, woman, oo-oo-oo-oh", hissing and growling between his teeth, panting. He raised himself again. "Come here", he ordered, his teeth gritted, eyes blazing sapphire, threatening her to stop yet wanting her to continue. She shook her head "no" while running her tongue between his big toe and its neighbor. The wiggle of her tongue as a result of the head movement had him fisting the sheets, twisting his body, head thrashing, cursing like the assassin he had been, eyes closed. Joss had to hold his foot tightly to keep him from pulling it away. John arched his back, his erection at full attention. "You like, baby? ", she asked sweetly. She then inserted his big toe into her mouth, then popped it out, replacing it with his pinky toe. "Oh fuck Y-E-A-H!", John shouted, eyes still closed in rapture.

She finally laid his leg down and crawled over him onto the bed on her hands and knees. Joss licked her lips then cupped her right breast, pulling at her nipple, pumping her hips slowly. She lowered her mouth to John's knee and after a quick wet lick, she raised her head to look at him again. When he no longer felt her mouth on him, John opened his eyes to find her deep brown orbs looking at him.

"Head to toe, John", she smlrked sexily. Head to toe", and she again lowered her head this time at his dick, which was standing proudly…

Joss entered the bathroom en suite in the penthouse suite at the Revel she was sharing with John, where she showered, lotioned, and dressed herself in another one of the outfits ( _including panties and shoes_ ) that John had selected and purchased for her. This one was a taupe colored linen jumpsuit that crisscrossed dangerously low in the front, held up at its shoulders by twisted ropes, its belt twisted ropes as well. The jumpsuit's length was just below the knee and its back was non-existent and in a wide "u" that accentuated her bottom.

Joss opened the bathroom door and looked over at John, still spraddled in the sheets, on his back, arms and legs akimbo, hair even more tousled. She walked over, kissed his lips, and he snorted gently in response. She smiled. God I love you.

Joss was exhausted, but she had errands she needed to run in the City. It was Noon in Atlantic City—she figured she could be there in about 2 hours. And it didn't look like John was going anywhere anytime soon, she chuckled. So precious he was. Her sexy vigilante, her man. She quietly approached the bed, leaned in and gently kissed his ear. Joss backed away slowly, observing no movement in the bed this time.

Joss exited the bedroom and their suite and phoned the valet from the elevator to have the car ready. Sunglasses on ( _another present by the way),_ she was smiling as she strode through the lobby. Arriving at the valet, she tipped the attendant generously, then, still smiling, got in and roared off toward the Atlantic City Expressway.

It was a beautiful out, sunny, but hot. Hot, yeah, she thought, just like her man, John Reese. Their break up had been bad and lengthy and other than their near-death experiences, this was as close as they had come to losing each other permanently. She was encouraged by his break throughs the past few days. He had shared a great deal about his life, his upbringing. But they were insulated from the pressures of the City. Could she truly trust him for the long-term?

But she would move on from John, she showed him she would, as hard as it was. She hoped he understood that she would not put up with him jumping back into Zoe Morgan's bed under any circumstances. No excuses, no forgiving back behavior. Joss knew John and Zoe had had an arrangement, but it was over! No matter. Joss knew that Zoe had no qualms about sleeping with John, proposing "a little fun" every chance she got, even knowing that Joss and John were trying to build something solid with each other. Zoe would look for opportunities to see him, be with him.

Silly man. He honestly thought that Zoe didn't want him, just the sex. But Joss knew better from the beginning. Zoe had laid claim to him so many times, introducing herself as his wife, then that pink taser "gift", then that whole walking her home thing though Joss was the one with her life in possible danger. And what about Zoe dishing about her and John's sexcapades in graphic detail the night of the gala? And that isn't even mentioning that little audio sharing that Zoe did of her and John at it like wild dogs. Which Joss had yet to tell John about – a sharing that still rankled Joss severely. In spite of all that, Joss loved John deeply. But she was not prepared to have her heart broken by one more time.

Joss felt the tears well, then she shook her head and exhaled loudly to stop herself from going down this path, feeling the tightness and pain starting at her heart again.

She loved him. Unequivocally. _Almost_ unconditionally. She loved being with him, near him, enjoying his presence, acting a goof ball just to coax out one of his beautiful smiles. She smiled weakly, then picked up the car phone and called the Revel. "Penthouse A please". The phone rang, and finally John answered sleepily, "Yes?"

"Hey, sweetness. I am on the road, but get your sexy ass into the shower. I am coming back for you - be outside in 30. And I am _still_ driving this car", she smirked, hanging up before he could answer.

John whooped, pumping his fist into the air like a teenager who had just made the winning basket at a critical basketball game. He leaped out of bed, intending to be dressed and outside waiting for Joss in twenty. Joss. His woman. God he loved her. He almost lost her, due to his own stupidity, but he would never lose her again.

She saw him as she pulled up in front of the Revel 25 minutes later and she stopped the car right in front of where John was standing. He was gorgeous in a black linen long sleeved shirt with the sleeves pushed up and a pair of steel gray walking shorts. When Joss pulled up in front of him, John raced around to the driver's side and motioned with his hand for Joss to get out. She yelled through the window, "I told you I am driving", she said, annoyed. He motioned again, and she opened the door in a huff, prepared to ride shotgun, but before she could pass him, John trapped her in a steamy embrace against the now closed car door and he kissed her for all he worth. Joss stood dumbstruck. He moved her aside then opened the driver's door, motioning for her to get back in by bowing at the waist and giving a wide sweep of his arm as if he were Sir Walter Raleigh or a knight of the queen's court.

Joss giggled and hoppedback in, noticing the appreciative stares they were getting from onlookers. John closed her door, jogged around to the passenger side and hopped in. "Aren't you going to ask where we're going?", she asked. "Nope – as long as I am with you, I am fine", he answered, buckling his seat belt as Joss sped off.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading. Thanks to all the writers who kept my favorite couple of all time alive with new experiences and new lives. And thanks to all the readers, commenters, and followers that kept them motivated to keep writing. The next new chapter will pick up te morning after their return from their NYC outing. Please review. As always, hugs!**


	2. Chapter 2 - His Favorite Part

John pushed back the seat of his Aston-Martin DB-11 and stretched out his long legs which Joss eyed lustily. Thank God the car practically drove itself! She noted that John's legs had just the right amount of hair to be masculine but not hairy. His quads tapered in lean muscle at the knee; the flesh then flaring into his well-sculpted calves, narrowing finally at his ankles. His feet were tucked into the same black Cole Haan driving moccasins he wore when they arrived in AC. Funny how though she had seen him many times in the past year (and I mean _see_ him in the Biblical sense) it was as if she was seeing him for the first time. To that extent, then, their new beginning was working, and she couldn't be more pleased.

John leaned his head back into the plush leather seating and closed his eyes as Joss looked over at him. She stroked his cheek and murmured "Poor baby. Did I wear you out this morning?" She stuck out her bottom lip in a sexy pout.

"You have no idea", he stated softly. Joss smiled.

The two drove most of the way in companionable silence. John held her hand, occasionally kissing her fingertips. Josh felt like a queen, loving these moments with him. But suddenly, their peace was interrupted when John's stomach rumbled loudly. "Hungry?", she asked.

John sat up and stretched a bit. "Yeah" He grinned at Joss. "The workout this morning took a lot out of me."

"Everything in you had better be replaced by tonight 'cause you're gonna need it Mister. There's an exit a few miles up. Let's get off the Expressway and find a place."

And they did. Soon entering a small diner they were promptly led to a booth in the back. Service was speedy, as they had just missed the lunch rush but were early for dinner. Once their meals were served, the pair quickly dug in.

They didn't speak as they ate, instead stealing loving glances at each other, smiling. They had just about finished their meals when Joss's curiosity finally overwhelmed her. She had been bursting at the seams to ask what John thought about their morning in the Revel ever since they left, truth be told. And she decided that the moment was now.

"So, tell me John, what was your favorite part?", she asked sweetly, taking a sip of her iced tea. She had lowered her voice well below indoor volume.

Caught in the midst of finishing off his last French fry, John eyed Joss mischievously. He briefly considered feigning ignorance of what she was talking about, but he was dying to talk about it himself, truth be told. So, John commenced his answer at the same volume.

"Well…the sight of your magnificent butt in that romper was pretty hot, but then you gave me this upside-down kiss that left me totally breathless", he began.

"You liked that best?", she asked.

"I did until you gave my scalp a tongue shampoo", he answered.

"You thought that was the best part?"

"It was until you yanked me on the bed sideways and sucked my toes."

"Oh. So that was your favorite."

"It was the high point until you deep throated me. Felt like I was being vacuumed by a Hoover. The next time you tell me you'll suck me dry, I'll listen and not be so quick to chalk up the talk to hyperbole. I am not a small boy, Detective, and taking me whole was quite a feat. Makes my knees quiver now just thinking about it." John swallowed deeply, rolled his eyes into the back of his head and fluttered his long lashes as a quick example of the moments' ecstasy.

Joss saw their waitress gasp as she wiped down the counter across from them. Joss hadn't thought the woman could hear them, but if she could, oh well. Other than staff, the place was virtually empty. Definitely no kiddies…that would have given Joss pause so she continued.

"I am not given to hyperbole, John", Joss playfully huffed. "But damn, your potty mouth was in full affect then. Are you sure you weren't in the Navy?", she sniggled. "A Hoover, huh? So I could have stopped after that."

"No Navy – you just inspired me. I thought you could have stopped there until you flipped me on my back, raked your nails down my spine, and gave my ass a hard couple of stinging slaps. Did it turn red?", he said questioningly.

"As a beet, yes. If you liked it that much, I'll have to spank your naked ass more often", she quipped.

John, elbows on the table, leaned across gazing deeply into Joss's eyes, his eyebrows furrowed. "I will not complain", he whispered, his voice ever lower, so low that Joss had to lean in to hear him. "But that was my favorite part only until you parted my ass cheeks and drove your tongue where no tongue had gone before... And I've been to Bangkok - twice."

"Oh, so that was your favorite. I always knew you were a freak John", she chuckled, musing about the possibilities.

"Takes one to know one", he answered, not missing a beat. "I am going to have to have bidets installed at our apartments back in NY – the one at the Revel certainly paid off handily. But I am not done yet, Detective, and apparently, neither were you, because after that, you put me on my back, pushed my legs up, grabbed my ankles, then saddled up by sitting on my thighs, and rode me like the Lone Ranger. I felt like I was being fucked with my own dick. Amazing!"

"The Lone Ranger, John?"

"Why, you prefer Zorro?", he said, with the serious expression on his face. "But we can discuss horsemanship later. You asked me a question and I am trying to describe the events as they unfolded to get to the final answer. So yeah, the Lone Ranger rocketed to number 1." John nodded his head as if in answer to a question all his own.

"Seems to me, John, that your little walk down memory lane is done then, because as I recall, you passed out after that."

"I did not, nor have I ever passed out from sex. I was merely resting", John stated in as haughty a manner he could muster, struggling at the same time to keep a straight face.

"Um -hmm. Resting so hard that I got up, showered, dressed, kissed you, left the penthouse, and was 15 miles out of town and you were _still_ laid out. How many orgasms did you have anyway – I counted three."

"Four. And my absolute favorite part was…."

"The orgasms?", she interrupted.

"… when you called me, came back and picked me up to spend the day with you. That was my absolute favorite part."

"Well you could have simply said this at the beginning", Joss said, rolling her eyes at him in mock annoyance.

"I could have", John agreed, "but it wouldn't have been nearly as entertaining, now would it?"

She nodded and smiled in silent agreement.

Things took a more serious turn as John kneaded his eyebrows, got up and slid into Joss' side of the booth, putting his arm around her possessively. "Question." He paused. "Did you do any of that with Almeida?" John felt his gut wrench and his temper rise at the thought of the times he knew that Joss was with Almeida. John remembered how he thought he would go insane, experiencing pain that even his CIA instilled mind games couldn't diminish. Was this how she felt about him and Zoe?

Joss sighed. "Why? Why would you bring him up?"

"I just need to know."

"This has to be part of a larger conversation, John." He knew she meant Zoe. "Now isn't the time", Joss said.

"Please", John begged. Just yes or no. We can talk more on it later." He just _had_ to be the only one she'd touched like she'd touched him.

Joss sighed again. "No—I didn't", she stated simply while looking deeply into John's clear blue eyes. After all he put her through generally and with Zoe particularly she thought he had a hell of a lot of nerve. But she tamped down her anger and hurt knowing that this would be the topic of serious conversation soon.

At the same time, John breathed a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding. Why he was still obsessed about Almeida he didn't know, but he was both grateful for and relieved by her answer.

Changing gears, John smiled. "Let's get going." He stood up, tossed a crisp $100 bill on the table, took Joss's hand.

Josh trailed John to the door while he held her hand. As John passed their waitress on the way out, she offered him a bright "Have a Nice Day". As Joss passed, the waitress held up her hand for a high-five and winked. When John heard palms slap he turned to see what was happening. He was met by innocent smiles from both Joss and the waitress. He then continued on to the door, opened it for Joss then followed her to the car to continue their days' adventure.

A/N: Couldn't resist the James Bond homage with the car. Also, just wanted to add a teensy bit of angst to the tale, hence the Almeida and Zoe mentions. This story was inspired by GingerRoseLee, who wrote one of my favorite and sexiest no sex chapters on Fanfic ( _Missing Reese_ )! Two more chapters to go (I think). Enjoy and please review.


	3. Chapter 3 - What? No Garter Belts?

John and Joss arrived at their destination in New York City about 40 minutes after they left the diner, when Joss drove onto a quaint street of small boutiques. Traffic was light and parking was plentiful as it was Tuesday mid-afternoon. As Joss parked, John perused the store fronts then looked at Joss questioningly. After Joss had successfully maneuvered the vehicle into a spot, she unbuckled her seat belt, opened the car door and stepped out into the NYC heat. John did likewise; Joss walked around the car, pressing the lock button on the key fob as she reached John on the sidewalk.

"I have a friend who is having a wedding shower this upcoming Saturday", she offered. "I won't be going but I wanted to send her several really nice gifts. See this man I know kidnapped me for a week in Atlantic City and won't let me get away from him, even for an afternoon" , she added.

"Mmmm…smart man. I don't blame him a bit," John said, pulling her into his arms and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Seriously, do you mind?" He leaned forward, searching her eyes for a response.

"Not in the least", Joss said, caressing his arm. "In fact, I am downright thrilled", she quickly added.

"So which store are we going to?" John released her and put his parking card into the meter.

"This one." Joss nodded in the direction of an attractive boutique, featuring a lovely wooden hanging sign with the sketch of a woman who was dressed in a red corset and black elbow length gloves. The woman held her index finger up to her puckered lips and one eye was closed in a saucy wink. Her hair was up and in wispy curls. The name of the establishment was 'Pour Mon Doux Bebe'.

"Pour Mon Doux Bebe", John read aloud in perfect French. "For my sweet baby, huh? Now I'm intrigued. After you." He opened then held the door and they entered.

John noticed a small room off to their immediate right with those type of swinging doors that you saw in the old westerns, only these were opulently carved. John peeked over the top of the doors but could only see a few wall mirrors and some type of merchandise on hooks due to the dim lighting. There were also a series of display cases.

The pair took in the rest of the place, beautifully appointed in an ornate Victorian motif, with antique chairs, tables, and vanities. Victorian photographs and sketches of women in seductive poses wearing period undergarments were on the walls. Vases filled with extravagant fresh flower arrangements were placed strategically around the place. All the way at the back in both the left and right corners were two separate intimate seating areas each featuring a comfortable loveseat and a cocktail table and end table with an antique lamp, also Victorian. The center of the wall was the doorway to a hall leading to the dressing rooms. John supposed that a gentleman would sit in one of the areas and wait for his lady as she tried on selected items of clothing. Maybe she modeled them for him, too, since each area had gilded floor mirrors arranged so that the model could observe herself from all angles. There were also privacy screens that could be arranged around each area to ensure a private showing, should that be desired. There was also a small bar back there.

The floor area between where they stood near the entrance and the rear of the boutique was otherwise full of merchandise displayed on tables, on mannequins, on dressers, spilling out of dressers, and on wooden racks. They spotted ladies' intimate under garments, sleepwear, loungewear, hose, shoes, jewelry, and accessories all of which added splashes of color and femininity to the air of elegance about the place.

John and Joss grinned at each other and continued to look around from where they were standing. John suddenly wondered if Joss had been to Pour Mon Doux Bebe before - maybe Almeida brought her. Did she model for him? Did he take her home – have hot sex with her, as John would have done? My God, here I go again, he thought. John also remembered Zoe dragging him to a women's lingerie boutique once. She tried on several bra and panty sets and asked John's opinion, but all he could do was picture Joss in the flimsy lace underwear. Zoe of course thought that the ensuing raging hard-on was for her and that his impatience to get her out of there was to rush to get her into bed. Far from it - but he had fucked her silly that afternoon nonetheless, to his shame. He had left Zoe's place in the early evening, thoroughly disgusted with himself – and wanting Joss even more.

John dreaded the conversation with Joss that he knew was coming. He wanted to know about Almeida-where he and Joss went, what they did, when they did it. How they split. He knew a little, but he wanted to know _everything_. He _had_ to know everything, but he was well aware that the price would be discussing his relationship with Zoe, which he absolutely did not want to do. If he knew Joss, she would make him talk first. What would he say? What could he say? How could he explain? All he could do was pray that he whatever he said wouldn't drive her away from him. At the same time he knew that there was nothing Joss could say about her relationship with Almeida that would make him leave her.

But forget Zoe and Almeida for now. John was with the woman of his heart and soul, Joss Carter. He smiled at the feelings of abject happiness that began to flow through him again. As he was reveling in this happy moment, a salesperson finally approached them. Joss asked about adult items and was quickly led to the small room. She stopped at the swinging doors. "John, are you coming?", she asked.

"No", he replied. "I'll just wait out here. You go ahead."

"Oh, OK – but stay out of trouble", she warned, attempting to look menacing.

"You wound me", John said, looking dejected and placing his hand over his heart. "But I promise I'll be a good boy."

Joss pushed through the swinging doors followed by the salesperson. John stood, looking around at the displays. Where to start he wondered to himself. Just then, a perky 30-ish brunette sales person approached him. "May I help you find something, Sir?" ( _PLEASE_ , she thought to herself, because the something she wanted to help him find was her.)

"Yes, you may. Your name?", he asked sweetly.

"Lisbeth."

"Lisbeth", John repeated, with a smile, turning on the charm. "I am going to quickly pick out a few things and I need you to wrap them up right away. My lady is here in the boutique and I want to surprise her. Can you do that Lisbeth?"

"Yes, of course, Sir", she said, somewhat disappointed. She wasn't certain that John was WITH Joss at first, and no matter if she was. Lis had several gentleman friends who had come in with wives or girlfriends but became her "special friend" nonetheless. Sometimes, if they came in alone, they asked her to model their potential purchases and she always did. Besides, she was nothing if not discreet. How many times had she sent the same outfit in different sizes to several addresses with the same cheesy message on the card from the same gentleman? Yep – that was her, the very soul of discretion.

She would love to model for a hottie like him. Oh he was dressed casually in walking shorts and shirt but the garments were obviously of high quality. And his jewelry (Mont Blanc braided leather bracelet and Patek Philippe watch) was expensive. Lis figured he could easily afford more than one woman. She would wait patiently – if he didn't make a move, she would.

Following the verbal exchange with Lis, John hit the merchandise displays. Then the tables. At one of them he held up a pair of panties that appeared to be – crotchless.

"So your merchandise isn't strictly Victorian", he quipped.

Lis responded, "Ninety-five percent is but we do carry items that we think our clientele might like that matches our theme. We pride ourselves on being a one stop shop in that regard."

John nodded then headed to the hanging racks nestled in alcoves along one wall. Next, the mannequins, followed by the dressers, both on the top and in the drawers. As he shopped, he had Lis running to the back bringing out items in Joss's size and in the colors John wanted. They were so busy that Lis asked two of her colleagues to help. John bypassed perfumes and lotions in favor of shoes. He also stopped at accessories.

John shopped with the tenacity of a man on a mission. He shopped with such a vengeance that he could have hired himself out as a stand in for the annual wedding dress shopping event that left women scratched and bruised for a week after.

Lis was thrilled with the commission she was racking up, but there was something else she wanted more. HIM. She had to try – she just couldn't let this one get away without trying. She sidled up close to John and casually mentioned that she could try on some of the items for John so that he could be certain that he was satisfied with the "fit".

"The fit?", he repeated, pausing. He thought about the fit, but not about Lis. He thought about Joss in the black lace and tulle boudoir dressing gown with the long sleeves and tiny pearl buttons from the neck to the waist. He thought about how much fun he would have unbuttoning those tiny pearl buttons, but if he were in a hurry, he wouldn't have to unbutton them at all because there were no buttons from the waist to the floor train. All he had to do was oh so gently (or oh so roughly)… open it. John grinned and for a moment Lis was elated, thinking he would take her up on her offer.

"No - no thank you, not necessary", he stated firmly but pleasantly. Lis heard her colleagues sniggling at her rejection.

But Lis quickly recovered. "Let me show you some of the jewelry sets we have. This one would be a perfect complement to just about everything you selected." She picked up a 3-strand pearl necklace, bracelet and drop pearl earrings set, each piece embellished with little diamond accents. Very feminine.

"No thank you", John said. "I have everything I want", but Lis had given him an idea.

So a total of 40 minutes and many armsful of items later, they were at the register, the counter heaped with John's purchases. He glanced at the door to the small room, hoping that Joss would stay put just a little longer. Lis began to quickly ring him up as her associates helped fold, tissue, and package the bounty.

John had bought: 3 lace bed jackets; 3 See through body suits; 7 teddies (he really liked teddies); 2 lace corsets with matching g-strings; 1 leather corset and thong (he really liked leather); 5 boudoir dressing gowns (with potential to become his absolute favorite lingerie item);3 lace sleeping gowns; 1 pair of black maribou slippers; 1 pair of white maribou slippers; 1 pair of black slip on 5-inch strappy boudoir sandals; 1 pair of clear 6-inch mules with a 1 inch platform; 1 pair of thigh high black stiletto boots; 6 couples' masks (he couldn't decide amongst black, red, or gold); 2 pair of elbow length gloves; 1 set of 5 antique silver hairpins; 2 fans; 10 pairs of panties (1 of which was indeed crotchless); 10 bra and panty sets, including push up bras, bralettes, demi bras, thongs, and panties which were bikini panties, shorts, boy shorts, and high waisted briefs.

"That will be $9,323.93, sir", said Lis.

John handed her his titanium credit card, looking over again at the room from which Joss had not yet emerged. "What exactly is back there again?", he asked Lis.

"That is our adult novelties section – you know, toys and such. I will be happy to take you back and show you our more popular items."

"Maybe another time.". But then John thought for a moment. "When my lady comes out, please make sure her purchases go on my card. She's the beautiful African American in the jumpsuit. Also, can you arrange for me to get 1 of everything she buys?" Lis began nodding.

John continued. "Please do it discreetly. I will wait in the car and stall her while you get the things together and bring them to the car. Also, if there are one or two items that you think a loving couple shouldn't be without, feel free to add them."

"What kind of items?", Lis asked. "For BDSM, cosplay, game night?"

John leaned in conspiratorially, lowering his voice to a sensual whisper, "Surprise me." He picked up the antique combs that had just been wrapped in tissue and tucked them into his pocket.

Once everything was packed up, John, with Lis in tow, headed out of the boutique to put the things in the car. When he neared the novelties room John called out, "Joss, are you almost done?"

"Almost. Ten or 15 more minutes", she replied.

"OK. I'll wait in the car."

He turned to Lis, winked, and they left the boutique. They piled the bags in the trunk and closed it. But before he got into the passenger side of his car, he handed Lis his card.

"I'll take care of everything", she promised.

Once inside the car, John phoned their butler Geoffrey, at the Revel, to enlist his help with John's plans for an evening with Joss while Lis headed back into the boutique.

True to her word, Joss emerged from the room with her own purchases in hand 15 minutes later. Lis took over from the sales associate who had been helping Joss, silently letting the associate know that she would use the associate's number so that she would get the commission she earned.

As Lis was ringing Joss up, Joss received a text from John.

 _Hey – there's an ice cream place at the corner. Come with me. Leave your card, and they can bring your purchases and card to the car._

Joss reluctantly answered _OK_ , not being wild about leaving her card. She explained to Lis that she was leaving the store to get ice cream and asked her to bring the purchases and card to the car out front. Lis agreed.

"Oh yes", Joss remembered. "Will you please include boxes and wrapping paper?"

"I will."

By this time Joss exited, John was leaning on the Aston Martin, waiting for her. The sight of him looking so fine never ceased to take her breath away. When she got closer to him, he grabbed her hand and they walked to the corner ice cream shop. Once inside, they ordered cones and decided to sit indoors at one of the tables. Just like the other times during their days' adventure, they didn't speak to each other, communicating loudly and clearly through loving touches and glances.

When they finished their cones, they left the shop and immediately saw Lis waiting outside with shopping bags. John opened the trunk with his key fob though he and Joss were ½ block away. Lis quickly put the purchases in and closed it before John and Joss reached her.

"Ms. Carter, your card", Lis said, handing it to Joss, who thanked her. "And Mr. Warren, you forgot _your_ card", she said, handing it to John.

"Thank you", John said. "That could have been a disaster."

"Disaster averted", said Lis, "and thank you for shopping at Pour Mon Doux Bebe. Please come again", and she handed John her business card. Joss eyed the card, John, and Lis suspiciously.

When she and John were inside the car and Lis was back in the boutique, Joss blurted out, "I was the one shopping and she hands you a business card? Give me that!" She was totally miffed and snatched the card from John's hand. She flipped it over and on the back of it was Lis's handwritten cell number and a message that said 'Call me'.

Joss sighed. "I get so tired of these heifers coming on to you right in my face…", she started, ripping up the business card and tossing it out the car window. "I have a good mind to go back in there…."

John started to comment but decided that his best course of action was to keep his mouth shut, even though not only had he had done nothing but also suspected who the butt of her anger really was.

When Joss was through venting, John said to her, very softly, "I bought you something." He removed the tissue wrapped gift from his pocket and handed it to her. The soft scent of the sweet perfume in the tissue filled the air.

Joss opened the package gingerly, the wind totally out of her sails.

"Oh John, these are exquisite", she exclaimed. "They are much too extravagant." _John thought to himself, she thinks this is extravagant? Wait'll she sees the other stuff._

Joss went on. "You know you really

shouldn't have, but they are absolutely beautiful. I love them. And I love you. Thank you, baby." Then she leaned in to give John a big hug and lengthy kiss.

The two finally came up for air. "Where to next?", John asked.

Joss smiled. "My hairdresser. A certain person has my hair a mess and I can only do so much myself."

He asked, "Can't you use the salon services at the Revel?"

Joss snorted. "You have a lot to learn about a black woman's hair, my friend, or you would never have asked me that."

In response, John pulled out his phone, inputted something, scrolled through, then found the blue tooth setting for his phone on the car's audio. Joss saw that the music type on the display panel read classical. John turned up the volume and just then, the William Tell Overture Finale began to blare through the speakers.

John gave Joss one of his best signature smirks, put on his sunglasses and relaxed in the seat.

"Oh so now you're a comedian?! Very funny, John. Very funny."

As Joss pulled away from the curb, and the two of them burst into raucous laughter while the spirited music played on.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 of Not Just Another Day. This was a long one, but I wanted to stay true to doing one chapter for each stop along their day.

One of the fun things about writing for me is the light research accompanying the tales. In this chapter, I looked at Victorian dress and furnishings, and sexy women's lingerie to find photos, titles and descriptions of merchandise. I couldn't believe the prices on some of those "little nothings"! And I especially loved cranking up the William Tell Overture finale (think the Lone Ranger theme song). Thanks for reading! And thanks for all the encouragement to continue writing. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 - Getting to Home Base

After 2 ½ hours at Ms Ruth's Salon, John and Joss were again whizzing along the expressway, this time returning to rather than leaving from Atlantic City. They had had a full day, starting with lengthy lovemaking, then a pleasant lunch, next shopping, finally the hair salon. Little did Joss know that the day was far from over on many levels.

John could barely wait until they returned to the Revel. He felt marvelous, as Joss had surprised him with a shampoo, haircut, shave and mani-pedi. Of course, he had had shampoos, haircuts and shaves before but the mani-pedi was a new experience. After Arturo, a hair stylist/barber, gave him the haircut, shave, and shampoo, two nail technicians, Cam and Quy, took over and started with his feet. Each ministered to a foot, clipping his toenails, scraping the nail beds, then filing the nails into a smooth finish. They put his feet into a tub of warm minty soapy water and turned on the foot massage cycle (felt good).

His feet soaked while they worked on his hands. Cam and Quy each trimmed the nails on a hand, filed the nails into a conservative shape, then applied cuticle cream and pushed back his cuticles. They next soaked his fingertips in a scented oil solution, then dried his hands carefully. After a generous dollop of a scented hand lotion they massaged his hands (felt good too). Cam and Quy allowed his hands to "rest" briefly, then they finished by buffing his nails to a high shine.

 _Wait'll Finch sees this,_ John thought, inspecting his hands as he held them up and out with the fingers spread. He wondered if he would have to turn in his "badass" credential. John smiled to himself.

Hands finished, Cam and Quy dried his feet, checked the cuticles, then using a black pumice stone, scrubbed the soles of his feet, his heels, across the tops and under his toes. John was certain that he lost 5 layers of skin in this process! They rinsed his feet with warm water, dried them again, then applied a minty oil to his feet and his lower legs, from the calf to the ankle. They then massaged the area from his calves to his toes kneading with their thumbs, pressing with their palms.

Everything was going great. Cam brought out yellow papery thong foot sandals, slipped them on his size 12 feet (his heels were hanging over), then put wads of cotton between his toes. But when they picked up a clear bottle of nail polish, John had objected vociferously, and started getting out of the chair. To go where, he didn't know. His attendants quickly went to get Joss and when he complained to her about the polish thing, she warned him to be grateful that the polish wasn't flamingo pink and made him sit down. John then promptly closed his mouth and resigned himself to his fate.

When they finished polishing his toenails, Quy walked John over to the nail dryer while carrying his shoes. "Fifteen minutes", she said and smiled at him sweetly. He hated the dryer part, but chalked it up to the price of his "day of beauty". John grinned to himself.

He loved the haircut, although It was a little longer on the top than he usually wore it. And he could wear it either product free or with a little mousse for a more sculptured look. Arturo showed him how and when to apply the mousse for the best result and John set aside several tubes for purchase.

His reverie over, John pulled down the passenger side visor and took a look in the lighted mirror. Joss glanced over at him as he examined his face from various angles. She could tell by the expression on his face that he was pleased with his look.

"Do you like my hair, Joss?", John asked, while still in the mirror.

"I do – very much. I didn't think it was possible, but you look even sexier. Like mine?", she asked.

John had watched in fascination as Simone and NeNe , Joss's stylists back at the salon, washed her hair, towel dried it, used a small comb to create artistic-looking parts, applied dabs of some type of ointment at the roots, combed then began braiding sections of her hair. As they braided they added in loose strips of crinkly hair that they measured out from a large bundle. Each braid extended almost to her waist and at the moment, she was wearing the plaits over her shoulder. The braids began tapering from her neck down giving them an authentic look. The style set off her facial features beautifully and he couldn't wait to twist those braids around his hand as he took her from behind pulling her head back so that he could…

"John? Earth to John…"

"Sorry. I like your hair very much. Makes you look even more like an African queen – _my_ African queen."

Joss smiled at him lovingly. "Your African queen", she repeated, stroking his cheek.

John smiled back and hunched down in the seat. He slipped off his shoes and sneaked a look at his feet. Thank God the polish was not obvious.

"Twinkle toes", Joss teased. John wiggled them at her in response.

Closing his eyes, he again thought about his salon experience. The owner, Ms Ruth, and her staff were a hoot. They had teased both him and Joss mercilessly from the time they first arrived. The lively and humorous banter among them was infectious. It was clear that they were very fond of Joss and very protective of her as well. He was threatened and warned to treat her right or he would have to answer to them. And he had no doubt that the salon crew would be his worst nightmare!

It took every ounce of training he had to keep from turning as red as a sun ripened tomato in there at the bawdy comments the salon workers were making about him when they thought he couldn't hear. Had he told Joss that he could read lips? He didn't think so. Even Cam and Quy were commenting. Though he wasn't fluent in the Vietnamese language, he could pick up enough words here and there to be appropriately mortified!

But what warmed his heart about the salon was that Joss had claimed him – introducing him as her man. That was the first formal, _spoken_ outing of their relationship. And as good as the shampoo felt, the cut, shave, and the mani-pedi too, what felt good – really really good was to be recognized as an important and intimate part of Joss's life.

John catnapped for the remainder of their journey and before he knew it, they had pulled up in front of the Revel. _Eight o' clock - show time – Phase 1,_ John thought. They both got out of the car and Joss headed to the trunk to retrieve the shopping bags.

"Let Geoffrey get them", John said, grabbing Joss's hand.

"Why, are you tired?", Joss asked, a little concerned.

"Tired and hungry", John replied. "I am definitely ready to wind down for the evening."

The pair walked slowly to the penthouse elevator. Before the door even closed, John pulled Joss into his arms for a loving kiss. The kiss continued until the elevator stopped at their floor. Geoffrey met them outside their door and John walked him a little way away from Joss, giving him additional instructions for their evening.

John walked back to Joss and opened their door with the keycard. Joss dropped her handbag inside and John took her hand again. She pulled back. "Need to potty", she remarked.

"Oh, ok."

While Joss went into the half-bath off their living area, John rushed to the guest bath, relieved himself quickly and washed his hands. He dashed back and waited near the bathroom door for Joss. When she emerged, he took her hand again and lead her toward the glass doors of their terrace. When John opened the door, strains of Lou Rawls singing "At Last" filled the air.

"I thought you said you were …oh my!"

Joss had just seen the candlelight flickering like little beacons from points all over the terrace. The sunset over the ocean was a magnificent backdrop for an elegant table set for two, with 2 bottles of wine on chill. They stepped outside onto the expansive terrace and John closed the door behind them.

When they reached the table, John pulled out a chair for Joss facing away from the penthouse. "Did you arrange this for us?", Joss asked.

"I did", he commented.

"Remind me to thank you later", Joss whispered. Once John was seated, he uncovered the serving dishes to reveal the evening's dinner delights. The two noshed in silence, with beautiful music of Frank Sinatra, Sarah Vaughn, Billy Eckstine, and others, playing softly in the background. But out of the blue, John reached across the table and slowly slid the strap of Joss's jumpsuit off her shoulder. He swept open even further the already low-cut top. This intimate gesture exposed a swell of breast almost to the nipple. – a nipple that hardened immediately.

"Better", John murmured, as he hungrily eyed Joss's breast which jiggled seductively as she lifted her fork.

After a few more bites of her salmon salad and a sip of wine, Joss reached across the table and slowly undid 3 buttons of John's linen shirt. When she swept the front open to reveal his smooth masculine chest she "accidentally" swept her hand over his nipple as well.

"Oops", she said, covering her mouth as if she were embarrassed (but she really wasn't). Then after eyeing John lustfully for a moment she added, "Better".

"I'm glad you approve", he remarked, eyes sparkling in the candlelight. "Dance with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

John stood, helped Joss from her chair, and circled her waist with his arms while she rested her head on his chest, arms at his neck. Johnny Mathis was singing "Misty". The couple swayed to the music and Joss looked up into John's eyes adoringly. She then rested her head on his chest again and John held her just a little bit tighter, continuing their unspoken conversation.

After the dance, the pair sat down and resumed their meal. They found the light fare quite satisfying – certainly appropriate given the hour.

Unbeknownst to Joss, there was a procession behind her in the penthouse as Geoffrey entered with several staff in attendance carrying bags and boxes to the guest bedroom. They disappeared in there for no more than 10 minutes then left quietly. John of course saw them when they entered and when they left, about 15 minutes before John and Joss finished their meal.

"You want anything more, Sweetness?"

 _Just you_ , she thought. "I would love to get out of these clothes and into a hot shower. Join me?"

"Try to shower without me and see what happens", John warned with a smirk.

They rose, and John wrapped his arm around Joss's shoulders. They entered the penthouse and walked to the master suite and into the bath. Joss disrobed while John started the water. After a visit to the bidet, Joss walked around the frosted glass and stepped onto the shower floor. She peeked around the glass and saw John brushing his teeth, still fully clothed.

"I thought you were joining me? Come on slowpoke."

 _I'll give you a slow poke_ , he thought wickedly. "I just need a minute to get Geoffrey in here to remove the food and store your bags. Didn't want to do that naked – I think he has seen enough of my naked butt to last him a while. No point in putting on a robe for 2 minutes, either."

Joss chuckled and stepped under the shower jets as John left and called Geoffrey. "Ready", was the only word he spoke.

Geoffrey entered the penthouse right away and handed John a garment bag from Henri Bendel and a shopping bag from Tiffany's.

"Thank you so much, Geoffrey. I really appreciate this and I won't forget it."

"Not at all sir", Geoffrey replied. "You and the lady have a marvelous evening." He then walked to the terrace to remove their dinner.

"Geoffrey?", John called out. " Will you bring in a tray of sliced fruit, some prosciutto and melon hors d' oeuvres, sparking water and a nice rose wine? Put the tray in the master bedroom on the cocktail table and light the candles."

"Certainly, sir."

Geoffrey resumed his journey to the terrace and John went into the guest bedroom. He searched the bounty displayed with the artistry of a Saks Fifth Avenue merchandiser around the room. He quickly located the blush colored 3-d lace boudoir gown. Searching further, he found a blush colored lace demi cup bra and matching lace thong panties. After picking up the clear mules with the 6-inch heels, he left with the items along with the Bendel's and Tiffany's bags. As he crossed the living room with his bounty, John saw Geoffrey on the terrace busily clearing the remnants of their meal.

John entered their bedroom, laid out Joss's garments on the bed, put the Tiffany's bag under the pillows, and took the Bendel's bag to his closet. He began stripping off his clothes as soon as he finished his tasks - shoes in the bedroom, shirt just inside the bathroom door, watch and bracelet on the bathroom vanity, shorts and underwear by the bidet, which he used just before he entered the shower.

 _Time for Phase 2, he thought, smiling away at the prospects._

A/N: John isn't usually such a slob, but he's a man on a mission! He has been deviously executing his plan for the evening. Shall we see what's next? Also, I know the "home base" pun is cheesy but I couldn't think of another title. Forgive me?

I can't thank you all enough for reading, reviewing, following, and "favoriting" Not Just Another Day. Next chapter is already in editing.


	5. Chapter 5 - Shhh

_**A/N: This Chapter is a very strong M for strong language and graphic Sex. Consider yourselves warned!**_

 _Phase 2_

Fully naked, John stepped onto the shower floor and settled in behind Joss.

"Here, let me help", he said, his voice dripping with promise of delights to come. Joss tingled with anticipation.

She passed him the bath sponge and he held it under the shower jets. Once it soaked, he reached for her scented bath gel and poured it onto the sponge. He squeezed the sponge over her arms and shoulders, first one then the other, allowing the soapy water to run down her body. He continued, making small circles on her back, side to side, then down to her waist, over her butt and in between. ( _After all, he was nothing if not thorough, he thought._ ) Rinsing the sponge, he poured more gel and repeated the process from the backs of her thighs, down her legs, to her ankles.

"Lift", he commanded. Joss raised one leg then the other and John carefully washed her feet. "All done", he said, turning her around to face him so that the jets could rinse her back clean. "I assume you did the front already."

Slightly disappointed, Joss decided to nonetheless keep the momentum going.

"Let me do you", she said, as enticingly as she could muster.

John handed Joss the sponge, and stepped in front of her, grabbing a loofah and gel from the shower shelf. He squirted some gel ( _his_ gel – he had to draw line somewhere) then passed the bottle to her. She reached around him, soaking the sponge with water, then John heard the squirt of gel. Joss started with circles at his arms and shoulders, across his back, down his sides. She rinsed the sponge, added more gel and lathered from his butt and the tops of the back of his legs down to his ankles.

"Don't think I need to do your feet", she teased.

"I don't think so either", he retorted. "Only the Lord knows what color nail polish you might try to get on me this time." John smiled over his shoulder at her.

While Joss was cleansing the back of John's big body, he was busily washing and rinsing his front. After he finished, he turned around to face Joss. She inspected his handiwork and announced, "You missed a spot."

Before he could stop her she dropped to her knees, hands at his hips, and swiped her tongue over his semi erect member that became fully erect at her intimate touch.

Pulling away quickly, he lifted her to her feet and wrapped her in his arms. After kissing her hungrily, John whispered, "Let's get out of here."

"No", Joss protested. "Here, now!"

"Shhhh…come on Honey. We've got a great California king bed in there with 1500 Italian thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. Let's make use of it."

"Gnnnnnnnm", Joss groaned. "Spoil sport."

The two walked out of the shower, then dried each other off. And Joss tried again to jump John. "NIce try", he offered, maneuvering himself out of her grasp. "Now sit", he ordered.

"GNNNNNM", Joss groaned again, louder this time.

"Shhhh", John commanded.

He sat her on the bathroom chaise settee and lotioned her from head to toe.

"Did I tell you how much I love these scents?", John asked.

"You did, but tell me again."

"The scents and you are intoxication personified", he said, pressing a hot kiss to her neck.

Joss reached for him again and again he eluded her.

"John – I am beginning to think…"

"Shhh…", he interrupted. "Don't think."

He offered Joss his hand, she took it and stood and they walked toward the bathroom door. No sooner than they got to the doorway, once again she saw lit candles. When they entered the bedroom, she saw the garments on the bed. Turning her head to look at John, she saw the tray with wine, water, and hors d' ouvres on the cocktail table. Rushing toward the bed, she looked at the blush colored 3D lace boudoir gown and matching demi bra and panties. She fingered the delicate lace gown and undergarments.

Joss turned and looked at John tenderly, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"They are beautiful John. The most beautiful things I have ever seen. – ever been given. You shouldn't have. You really shouldn't have…but thank you. So much. When did you.."

"Shhh."

"But where did you…"

"Shhh."

"Get dressed, and I will join you in a moment", he said, first kissing her forehead, then her lips.

"John…."

"SHHH…. time's a-wastin'!"

John left Joss to her devices and hurried to his closet. Quickly, he put on deodorant, applied lotion to his skin, and finger combed his hair. Opening the Bendel bag, John put on the contents– black silk pajama pants with little white polka dots, which he tied low at the hips and a matching mid-calf silk robe which he left open. He also left his feet bare.

John gave himself a once over in the full-length mirror and nodded his approval. He even smiled when he looked at his shiny toes. _Thanks again Geoffrey, you did me well_ , John said aloud. He opened the door and entered the bedroom to see - no one. Joss wasn't there. Just as he was about to call out for her, she walked in from the living room.

She took John's breath away. Joss looked absolutely angelic. John felt that at that moment he was as close to heaven as he would ever get. Her braids were twisted into a side bun and adorned with the hair pins he bought her that afternoon. She wore no makeup except for lightly tinted lip gloss. The 3-D lace detail at the shoulders of the gown ended high up on the full sleeves that fastened at the wrist with crystal buttons. The front detail ended just below Joss's breasts. The tulle gown flowed gracefully to the floor and fanned out in a train, slightly billowing as she walked, the gown's front completely open. The lace demi bra barely covered her nipples, which were visible anyway through the fine lace. The panties were a mere triangle of lace that tied in pretty bows at her hips. The heels added 6 inches to her height so that she was almost eye level with him.

He stepped over to her taking her hand and he twirled her slowly. Joss picked up the train of the gown and spun with the ease of a ballerina. John noted that the detail continued down the back ending at her waist in a V. He could see her generous butt through the sheer fabric and could not resist gently palming a butt cheek as she completed her turn and faced him again.

Joss felt like a fairy tale princess. At the same time, she was nervous – anxious even, more so than she was on her wedding night.

"Almost perfection", John said. He opened her hand and pressed an open mouthed kiss to her palm.

Joss cast her eyes downward, sighing dejectedly.

 _I'll bet Zoe would be perfection, she thought. Knock it off Joss, she then said to herself. You're making yourself upset for no earthly reason._

When she looked up, she saw that John had produced a Tiffany's bag. Dropping her hand, he removed from the bag a long box. He opened the box and revealed a three strand pearl necklace with tiny diamond accents.

"May I?", he asked, sweetly.

Joss nodded. John turned her around, put necklace around her neck, then turned her again to face him.

Joss began shaking her head, "John…"

"Shhh."

John put long box back in bag and removed a medium length box. He opened the box and removed a pearl bracelet with tiny diamond accents.

"May I?"

Joss again nodded. John put the bracelet around her left wrist.

Shaking her head again no, "John…", speaking more urgently.

"Shhh…humor me. One more."

He put the medium box back in the bag and removed the smallest box. He opened it and revealed a pearl ring with tiny diamond accents, in an 18 kt white gold setting.

"May I?"

By now Joss was in a state of shock and unable to respond. So John lifted her left hand and placed the ring on her finger.

He stepped away from her, raising one brow and tapping his cheek with an index finger, thumb under his chin and angling his head in silent appraisal. After a few moments, John burst into a smile so brilliant that Joss was swept away by the sincerity and love she saw in it. And the light in his beautiful blue eyes Joss suddenly realized was a light that he had never shared with anyone…ever.

"Absolute and utter perfection", John announced.

He led her to a full length mirror and pulled her in front of him. Joss took in her appearance. The jewelry was classically elegant, tiny diamonds sparkling and complementing the clothing beautifully. Joss looked at herself from her head down to her feet. Even these stripper shoes (as she had coined them) lent something grand to her appearance. Joss's eyes filled with tears again. She wasn't a princess – she was a goddess—in her own eyes.

"This is too much, John. I can't accept this. I cannot allow you to…to...it's too much. You don't have to…"

"Shhhh…."

John spun her so that he could look in her eyes, his hands cupping her face.

"Listen to me, Honey. You deserve this and so much more. If it's the money you are worried about, don't. Finch is a generous employer; my expense account is unlimited, I have profit sharing in all of Finch's companies, and I am a full partner in his two private security firms. Finch is also a shrewd investor and has been investing 70% of my salary for years, now. I don't have Finch-like wealth, but my family and I can live extremely well even if neither of us ever works again from this day forward." He silently prayed that Joss understood his meaning.

"You introduced me as your man today, Sweetheart. That made me so happy and so proud…to belong to you and to have you say it out loud. Let me be that, Joss. Let me be your man…let me be a good man to you. Let me do the things for you that a good man with considerable means does for his woman. Please, Baby. Let me." John's eyes were wide, pleading and sincere, his voice raspy with want.

Joss sighed. Her tears were now falling freely. "I love you. I love you. I love you." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him all over his face. John kissed her back, eagerly.

Still kissing, John walked her over to the bed where he sat down, his legs open, and pulled her onto his knee. They kissed for what seemed like hours. Sweet kisses, soft kisses, wet kisses, tangled tongue kisses, passionate kisses, kisses that were fraught with hope, desire and promise. Hands were touching faces, necks, stroking, pressing, squeezing. Still kissing, John pulled the pins from her hair and smoothed the braids down her back.

Breaking from their kissing, John fussed with the tulle gown until he had it arranged around her just so. Resting his arm at her waist, he gripped the back of her head with the other and pulled her in for another deep and sensuous kiss. Joss was pliant in his arms and returned his kiss with fervor and passion of her own. She stroked his face again, nuzzling his nose with hers. John responded by tilting her head back and nipping at her chin. He traced down her neck across her collarbone with his tongue as Joss leaned back to give him better access, her eyes closed. He traced across the top of her breast then down to her nipple, which he teased with his mouth through the thin lace fabric of the bra.

"Stand up", he commanded and when she did, he pulled her back onto his lap and positioned her so that she was straddling him. He resumed the attentions to her breasts., sucking at her nipples.

"Your breasts are so perfect for me", he growled, as he roughly pulled down the cups of the demi bra. John opened his mouth wide and fastened it to as much of Joss's breast as he could. He sucked ferociously, using his tongue to lick and lave and his teeth to nip while sucking as if he were starving.

Joss tangled her hands in his hair while moaning deeply and writhing under his touch.

After trailing kisses across her chest to the other breast and showering it with equal attention, he slightly shifted his body, landing Joss on her back onto their mattress. He shifted again so that he rested on her lightly, gazing lovingly at her beautiful face – flushed with the glow of his loving. Her feet were on the floor and he slid down her body, until his face and hands were near her special place- his special place. With his fingertips, he gently untied one loop of her panties and pushed the garment to one side, baring her crotch.

John dipped his head.

"No, Joss pleaded, no - no. I need you in me right now."

"Shhhh…."

John latched onto her dripping pussy the same way he had latched onto her breasts. Joss screamed in ecstasy as John's lips and tongue worked their magic. Joss twisted and turned, pled and cursed.

She wriggled and struggled to get away from his exquisite torture, but he held her hips tightly, burying his tongue even deeper. He lapped at her clit, shaking his head and humming to increase her pleasure.

"Fucking bastard", she spit out at him, between hisses as she sucked her teeth. John lightly smacked her hip in a wicked response, but continued his loving.

He could feel that she was close, so close. Upping the stakes, John slid two fingers into her wet channel. At the same time he increased the pressure of his mouth., pinching her clit with his lips. Joss screamed again, cursing heaven, hell, and…him…again.

"Mother…."

But before she could finish the word, a powerful orgasm took control of her body. She arched her back, her eyes shut tightly, lifting her head, then throwing it back into the mattress, repeating the actions again and again.

John quickly rose from his knees, even as Joss continued to quiver in ecstasy. He wedged himself between her thighs and entered her, balls deep, thrusting and circling his hips hard, clenching his butt cheeks. Her pussy gripped and released him continuously during her orgasmic spasms, the pressure and release causing him to groan and shout her name.

"Joss – mmmmm, Joss, your pussy is so tight, so wet…so good…give it to me…I want it… all of it."

As quickly as she finished the throes of her first orgasm, John's powerful movements hurled her toward the second. She never came so quickly with any man before him. Never had orgasms from oral before him. Never had more than 1 orgasm, when she had them, before him. Only John could…only John.

"Uughhhhhhh…oh John", Joss moaned breathlessly. "Take it John, take what you want –it's all yours ..so good…so fucking good."

John pulled out of her, suddenly. He kneeled onto the bed, hooked Joss under her arms and crawled to the foot of the bed, dragging her with him. He propped her in a seated position against the foot board. He sat her up high—her head hanging over the edge, her breasts pointing upward toward his mouth. He straddled Joss, leaning over her, his mouth buried in the crook of her neck. He entered her again, both of them sighing at the contact.

"You are mine", John growled, issuing both threats and filth, muffled against her hot skin. He licked the sweat from between her breasts. He raised his head, and saw that Joss's eyes were glazed, her hands gripping his sides. Her hips twisted and thrust against him, met him thrust for thrust, each taking what they needed from the other.

Joss could feel that John was close, so close…his rhythm broke - his stroke was erratic yet strong.

She caught John's nipple and scored it with her teeth. She stroked his sides, whispering filthy things back to him, things that turned him on and drove him closer to his first orgasm. Totally outside of his control, his hot seed burst from him. John threw his head back, and still thrusting, sat back on his haunches, lifting Joss's hips and rubbing her against his draining cock.

"Ah, ahhh, ahh", he roared. "Joss…I love you…so much."

Her body trembled again as a second orgasm overtook her. John's breath hitched, but he wasn't through with her, not by a longshot.

John laid Joss on her belly, used his legs to push her legs together, dug his hands into the flesh of her buttocks, and pushed into her, sighing. She looked over her shoulder at him, amazed at his stamina. The love that she saw in his eyes weakened her. She reached behind her and cupped his face and he dipped his body so as to reach her mouth for a passionate kiss. Joss began whispering filthy things to him again, loving the reaction she got from him the first time. He smirked and, still screwing into her, he wrapped her braids around his hand and pulled her head back for another kiss.

With a throaty groan, he pulled out of her again, rolled her to her back and gently lowered himself onto her. Joss instinctively opened her legs wide and wrapped them around John's back. Using his body for leverage Joss circled her hips, bumping against John roughly, stroke for stroke.

John loved when she wrapped her legs around him trapping him, closing the circle of their loving and passionate congress. The air was charged with the smell of sex, perfume and candles joined by sounds of wet slapping flesh, heavy breathing, and secret whispers. The lovers clung to each other desperately. The lovemaking continued. Joss's hands made circles on John's back, her manicured nails raking his skin, burning him every place she touched.

John rose to his haunches again, and slowly unfastened her legs, grabbed her ankles and spread her wide.

"Stay open for me baby. I want to see what we are doing to each other. So hot…so hot…wanna see?", he asked, mischievously.

"Yes, yes", Joss answered. "I want to see you what you are doing to me,,,watch your beautiful big wet dick going in and out of me." 

John grinned wickedly at the characterization of his dick and stopped his movements as did Joss. He grabbed a pillow and she lifted her butt instinctively. He slid the pillow under her then went back to work, grabbing her ankles again.

John sucked his teeth loudly, watching their privates rubbing and bumping against each other. He could see the sweat down there from their labor, not knowing whose was whose.

"Damn, damn, damn", Joss shouted, as she lifted her head to watch their fucking, her hands on John's shoulders. "I'm coming again…."

John, still on his haunches, dropped her ankles and used the fingers of one hand to rub her clit. The other hand he placed at her throat, squeezing gently. She rested her hand on the hand at her throat in approval and with the other, she dug her nails into his hip again.

"John…Johnnnnnn", she screamed.

"Tell me, Baby. I want to hear it...I need to hear it. My pussy", he yelled.

"Yes, yes, yours. Only yours. I love you, I love you."

Another orgasm more powerful than the first and second gripped her. At the same time John bent down, bit her breast, and released his seed deep inside her. His whole body clenched and spasmed with tremors From the roots of his hair to his toenails. After expelling his breath in a series of loud cries, he breathlessly uttered, "I love you, too, Joss. Never doubt that, never forget that." He pressed loving kisses to her face and mouth and rolled himself to her side, cradling her like the precious thing that she was.

The bed was drenched with all types of bodily fluids and the sheets were asunder. But the couple held and stroked each other, petted, kissed, and nuzzled, not feeling any discomfort. After a while, the couple's breathing returned to normal and they felt a chill.

"Let's have a quick shower", John suggested, "and maybe some water or wine?"

"Yes, let's", Joss agreed.

When they stood, Joss asked, "Did I tell you how delicious you look in that outfit?" John looked down at his state of dis-dress as Joss took in the current state of his appearance as well. John's robe was as rumpled as Columbo's overcoat and one of his arms was out of it entirely leaving it hanging off one shoulder. His pants were down at his ankles and one leg was out of them. John had no idea how or when his clothes got that way. They both burst out laughing at the same time. He took off the robe and stepped out of the pajama pants.

Now naked, he took in Joss's current appearance as well. Her beautiful outfit was hopelessly rumpled and askew as well. Her breasts were resting on top of the cups of the bra, the underwear tied at one side slipped down to her ankle. One shoe was still on, one shoe off. The necklace was turned sideways but otherwise still intact and an earring was missing. They laughed again, as Joss took off her gown, the bra, panties and the shoe.

Now, both naked, they walked into the bath and John picked up the penthouse phone.

"Good evening again Geoffrey. May we have linen service please? Yes, extra towels and robes as well. Leave the food tray. We'll need nothing further tonight, after that. Yes, now, please. Thanks Geoffrey…for _everything_ and have a good night." John hung up the phone.

While John was talking to Geoffrey, Joss removed her jewelry and left it on the bathroom vanity. They both stepped into the shower loving the feel of the warm water on their tired and sore muscles. No shenanigans were carried out or attempted this time around. The lovers washed themselves, rinsed, dried off, brushed their teeth, groomed, then donned the penthouse robes.

As they exited the bathroom, they saw that the clothes John dropped in there earlier had been removed. Fresh towels and robes were in the linens area.

When they reached the bedroom, they saw that the bed was freshly made, their sexy clothing removed. Joss's stripper heels were neatly placed next to the bed, the hair pins and lost earring were on the nightstand. The smell of sex was still present, but lighter. Potent nonetheless. They walked over to the couch and sat, Joss's feet tucked under her as she rested against John's side, his arm around her. After a few kisses, the two fed each other fruit slices and prosciutto melon balls. They had water (a _lot_ of water) and shared a glass of the rose which turned out to an excellent vintage.

They chatted about how to spend their remaining days in Atlantic City as they ate and drank. They had five days left. John wanted to take Joss out boating and to do a little gambling. He also wanted to spend a couple of hours in the private penthouse gym. Joss just wanted to spend time with John – maybe take in a show somewhere in the city and a nice dinner out. They decided to have "the" conversation the following day. As great as this day had been, they both agreed that the talk needed to be had, sooner rather than later. Neither looked forward to it.

Suddenly, Joss yawned.

"Tired?", John asked, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, I am totally and completely wiped. Once I get to sleep, I might never wake up!" Joss yawned again as if to underscore the statement.

"Well, we'd better get one more in - just in case", John stated in his most serious voice, turning and reaching for Joss. He was able to undo the tie of her terry robe as she slapped at his hands.

"You get away from me John 'Warren'. You've done enough for 3 or 4 days. See how you would like having a 200 pound man pounding you to oblivion for a solid hour."

"Don't think I 'd like it at all", John retorted, "but _you_ did – I could tell", he smirked.

Joss smiled seductively as if she were acquiescing, then she took off running toward the living room with John in hot pursuit. Even though Joss pulled her best evasive maneuvers, John caught her at the terrace doors, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder channeling his inner caveman. She lightly beat at his back, totally into the fantasy, and he lifted the back of her robe to her waist and slapped her on the butt with a loud smack. She squealed, as he carried her to the bedroom and tossed her onto the mattress in the center of the bed. She landed on her back with another squeal.

"Resistance is futile my beauty", he said, twirling a make believe moustache as he launched himself onto the bed next to her, landing on his back as well.

Joss screamed in make believe terror as John gently grabbed her at the waist and pulled her on top of him, straddling his hips.

"Shhh…", he said, silencing her with a deep and loving kiss, a kiss that Joss returned with fervor. His throbbing manhood pushed through the opening of his robe and, finding her ready for him, he entered her slowly, thinking - _Phase 2 is a complete and resounding success_.

And the two rocked each other to a contented, deep and peaceful sleep.

 **A/N:** John's mission went well, don't you agree? But Wednesday is going to be a toughie for them both. At this point, I am switching gears to start writing the beginning of this story, because there might be no need for you to hear it after "the" conversation. And I think (or hope) you might like to hear it. Besides, several of you have already advised that Joss should forget about Zoe and you need to be brought up to speed about why that has proved to be problematic.

Thank you for your reviews, IMs, etc. The encouragement is what keeps me writing. Enjoy your week!


	6. Chapter 6 - The C Word

**A/N: Beware! The chapter is a strong T.**

She awakened slowly, her body gradually coming alive to face the day. But something was off. She felt strangely alone, but then, the reason why dawned on her. This is the first day since she and John arrived in Atlantic City that Joss didn't wake up in John's arms. She turned over thinking that perhaps he was asleep on the other side of the California king sized bed, to no avail. Then she spotted him on their balcony, leaning against the railing, gazing out toward the horizon. He was shirtless, with a bath sheet wrapped low, giving him an exotic, sexy look that set her heart aflutter. _He must have been up for a while, she thought, as she leered at his butt, accentuated by the wrapped garment._

While she sat trying to decide whether to go out there and relieve him of it, he turned around and walked back toward their bedroom. He opened the sliding glass doors slowly and quietly stepped in. Looking over to the bed, John was pleasantly surprised that Joss was awake. "Good morning, my love", he said, putting one knee on the bed and leaning over to give her a loving kiss. He then lay on his side, next to her. "You're up early. Sleep well?"

Joss nodded and smiled. She put her arms around him and scooted over to him, to give him a better hug. His fresh masculine scent confirmed that he had recently showered. "Did you sleep well?"

John smiled weakly. "No not really…"

Under ordinary circumstances, she would have asked him why, but she knew why. Today was the day for "The Conversation". She wasn't looking forward to it.

For his part, John was worried. He was a little worried that he would lose her – though she told him otherwise and he trusted her. But he was extremely worried about hurting her, about opening her old wounds or perhaps inflicting new ones. But they had to clear the air. As far as he was concerned, this was the last major obstacle between the two of them and they had to get clear with each other on the past and forge a way forward.

He had talked to her – really talked to her these past days, about his childhood, growing up, the pain of losing his parents. The pain of being separated and deprived of who he really was and who he wanted to be. But she accepted his time and deeds in the CIA without judgement, without criticism, without pity. She showed him as much and showed him also that she loved him still, all of him. And he in turn loved her all the more for it.

He wanted to reach for her, to bury himself inside her, show her the depth of his love for her. But he didn't want her to think that he was trying to distract her from following through on their agreement to talk. Instead, he stroked her cheek, looking deeply into her eyes, allowing himself to be warmed by the love he saw returned in them. He peppered her cheeks with butterfly kisses, his hands grazing across the top of her breasts.

Joss took his hand in hers and kissed his palm, nipping the flesh between his thumb and index finger. She pulled him onto her, kissing his cheeks then his lips. The pair continued to kiss and it wasn't long before Joss's hips began to move against him. She could feel his erection poking at her through the bath sheet. "Let's get rid of this", she whispered, tugging at it insistently. John raised his body to make it easier for her to remove it and it was only a moment before the make shift garment found its way to the floor. By the time it did, John was deep inside Joss, stroking her tenderly, whispering of his love and devotion. He was grateful that she reached for him – he did so need her this morning. He did everything he could over the next 30 minutes to show her how much.

Joss needed him too. He had had a major catharsis the other night when he played piano for her. Honestly, that was the first time that she was confident about a future with John, and she didn't want to go back to the uncertainty, the nervousness, the anxiety. She could see the positive differences in him, some differences subtle, detectable only by her, and others blatant. He smiled more, was more playful, talked about the future and things he wanted to experience, see and do. With her. She was genuinely happy for him, and for herself. But that was before and this conversation was now.

She was nervous about what he would say to her and she to him. She was always a rip off the bandaid all at once kind of person, but this, this. Oh, she knew he loved her, but she still had major concerns. She put them out of her mind for the time being though, in order to relish these intimate moments with the love of her life.

So yes, she absolutely needed him too.

"Sweetheart…Joss…I love you so very much. You know that don't you?"

"Yes, yes…", she responded. "Ugh…John…I'm, I'm...I'm…"

"I know, baby, come with me. Come…."

He sucked her nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue, groaning deeply. He released it from his torturous mouth and found her lips, giving her a loud, long wet kiss. Then he lowered his forehead to hers and continued pumping deeply. Joss's legs were raised, wide, bent slightly at the knees. She thrust her pelvis up at each of John's downstrokes and the musky smells and wet sounds of sex filled the bedroom.

Geoffrey entered the penthouse to see if the couple had awakened, to inquire about breakfast then send in the maids to tidy up. He heard the sexy utterings coming from the bedroom and grinned lasciviously. _Sounds like its going to be another good day, he thought, totally loving what he was hearing._ "Come on, baby, I'm almost there…almost, Jossie, almost…", John strangled out, just as the door closed.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhh", Joss keened loudly, her entire body shaking its release.

"FUCK!", John shouted, breathing deeply, each of his exhaled breaths hitched equally loudly and he convulsed, spilling his hot seed inside her, still pumping his hips, until he was completely spent.

John wrapped Joss in his arms and rolled them over so that she rested atop him. They lay still for a few minutes, tracing small circles on each other's bodies for what seemed like ages. His breathing having returned to normal, John was the first to speak.

"That first night, Joss, when we were on the boardwalk and I was asking you to stay here with me? I said that there were lies, truths, and misunderstandings about those truths. Remember?"

"Yes", she uttered quietly.

"Joss, I didn't take Zoe to the Bahamas. I had bought two tickets to take us there over Christmas as one of your Christmas presents, but I…I…pushed you away before then. I decided to go anyway, I was so miserable and lonely without you. We'd been apart for about a month at that point. Zoe showed up after I'd been there for three or four days. Finch told her where I was and she told hotel staff she was my wife so they let her in."

"I don't need to hear anymore about the Bahamas", Joss sniffed and tried to pull out of John's arms. He held her tighter. "Just listen to me Precious – I will take away any pain I cause today. You have my word. No more secrets between us."

Joss settled down and finally nodded that he should continue.

"She wasn't in the Bahamas anywhere near a week and I didn't ask her or take her. I was pissed at the intrusion and told her so. For the next 2 days up to New Year's Eve, she slept in the bedroom and I took the couch. I barely talked to her, spending the days alone walking on the beach or sitting in a bar somewhere. But New Year's Eve was especially rough. I had had big plans with you for that night. I was out on the private beach, sitting in the sand with a bottle of Jack, drunk beyond belief. I saw someone approaching, Joss, and I would have sworn that who I saw was you. I made love to her – that was the first and only time I made love to Zoe. We had had sex before, but make love to her, never."

Joss was never quite sure about the distinction. In her heart, it certainly didn't feel as if there was a distinction. Ignoring the pain that was welling up, she said, "Zoe said the week with you was wonderful. She told me about New Year's Eve, fireworks…"

"But did she tell you that I called her your name so many times that night that she left the Bahamas on the first thing out on New Year's Day? This first plane wasn't even to New York City."

"No, she didn't tell me that. She told me about Valentine's Day, and about the gala in May where you two were screwing so hard before it that you almost didn't make it. I was sick to my stomach, thinking that she had just had you."

"I did see Zoe on Valentine's Day, she called and invited me for a drink and I was missing you. On the day of the gala, though? Zoe straight out lied – again. I agreed to meet her at the venue, and made it clear, no sex. I met Zoe there, Joss, but after an hour or so, I realized that being there with Zoe was a colossal mistake. I was telling her that I was leaving, alone, when you walked up."

"But Zoe played me a sex recording on her phone that she said was you and her from earlier that day!"

"She did what?!", John sputtered angrily.

"Do you remember when you left the table to get her a drink, and when you came back she told you we were talking girl stuff? She was talking about how happy you and she were, then played me the recording to emphasize the point."

"I didn't go to Zoe's place before the gala, nor did I go afterward. _What the fuck is Zoe playing at? Why did she have a sex tape on her phone?_ John wondered and swore he'd get answers. "Are you sure it was Zoe and me?"

Joss continued. "Well I am pretty sure that Zoe was the woman I heard, but the man, I cannot honestly say was you. But I had no reason at that time to doubt that it was you. You and she were together as far as I knew."

"We were never together. Joss, if it were me on that tape, she made it without my knowledge or consent. It would have had to have been made Valentine's Day, New Year's Eve, Thanksgiving weekend, or way before. Certainly not the day of the gala."

"She tormented me John. And your conduct with her allowed it. Your stubborn belief that she was sticking to the letter of your arrangement and you playing along with her, giving her what she wanted. Sometimes when we make love even now I see you and Zoe tangled up in some sheets somewhere and I have to struggle to put those visions aside. I have never been so hurt…." John could feel wetness on his chest. His heart hurt when he realized it was Joss's tears.

John closed his eyes tightly. The last thing he wanted was for Joss to have visions of him and Zoe. Even HE didn't have visions of him and Zoe – not even at the height of their arrangement, if there was a height. How could he make Joss understand? This is what he feared – hurting Joss anew.

"I know baby, I know. I am so sorry." He held her close, comforting her, soothing her with his voice, words, fingers.

Once her tears ceased, John continued. "I intend to straighten out the lies and put an end to her tormenting you. I swear I will. I never wanted to hurt you….never. But I know I did. And I know it will take a lot for you to trust me again, but I will earn it back. Thank you for giving me the chance."

John paused for several moments. He looked at Joss's face and saw more questions in her eyes. He kissed her deeply, hugged her more closely to him, and settled them under the bed covers, still naked.

'I met Zoe not long into my association with Finch. You and I started working together maybe a month or so later. Right after we met, she asked me to call her and I didn't. It wasn't until months later - that suburban New York thing - that we slept together. She proposed that we as consenting adults enter into an arrangement. No commitment, no expectations, no fuss, no muss. No dating, no obligations. No hugging and kissing, holding hands, no cuddling after. Just straight sex. I agreed."

 _Yeah, and how did that agreement work out for you, thought Joss. You obviously didn't keep to the no kissing rule._

"In 2 and a half years, I don't think I slept with Zoe on more than 10 occasions. I was struggling to stay away from you – to keep you safe. I couldn't lose you. When you saw me that night in November, I slept with Zoe to try to build my resolve to stay away from you, but it didn't work…it never worked!"

Joss interrupted. "Please let me go, John. I need to stand."

John let her out of his arms and Joss left their bed, stood, and began pacing a bit.

"John, help me to understand. Two years and a half years ago, we were working together, you were coming by and we were hanging out through the spring."

"Yes", he answered. "One of the happiest periods of time I had had in many years." John stood, stopped Joss mid pace, sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his lap. He opened his eyes wide, wanting her to see the truth of his heart.

"Do you remember when you first told me you loved me?", she asked.

"I do…"

She continued. "And we made love for the first time early summer…"

"Yes", and he started to smile until she resumed.

"And you dumped me like a week later."

"I remember", the hint of his smile now gone.

"When next did you see Zoe?"

John had to think. "Maybe a month later, once or twice. She called, we got together."

"We picked up again after being separated for almost 2 months."

"Yes, I believe so."

"All was good for about 6 months."

"Very, very good."

"Did you see Zoe during that six months?"

"No."

"Call her?"

"No."

"Want to?"

"Never gave the woman a thought."

"Then you dumped me again."

"I hate that word, dump, Joss. I hate it! It wasn't dumping…it was pushing you away, distancing myself, keeping you safe, but dump? No. – never."

"After you dumped me for the second time…"

"Joss…", John said warningly.

"…when did you see Zoe next?"

"Maybe July or August."

"Throughout?"

"No – one - two times at most."

"Back to me in October…dumped in November, then 2 days later I see you in a bar with your hand up Zoe's dress and your tongue down her throat. Then you hinted that you hadn't slept with her when you knew you had."

Joss broke free from John's arms and looked around to see where she could run to get away from him. All the pain she felt that night at the revelation that he'd been sleeping with Zoe, the betrayal she felt, the anger at herself for falling for a man with John's exponential baggage came flooding back, along with hot tears. Determined not to let him see her cry again, she rushed toward the bathroom, hoping to get inside and lock the door. She just needed to be away from John so she could breathe…

"No…no…no…no…no", John roared, grabbing Joss from behind and holding her flush against him, pinning her arms. "Listen to me, please", he begged.

"Let me go John, let me go", Joss screamed, beating at his arms, trying her hardest to twist out of his grasp. She screamed louder at him, "I heard it John, Zoe telling you how she loves to suck your dick. Then her doing it! It was on the tape! Let go of me, John!", she shouted. "Fuck you!"

Geoffrey had entered the penthouse for the second time. But hearing the commotion coming from the bedroom, he quickly left the suite.

 _Uh oh, trouble in paradise_ , _Geoffrey thought sadly. How did this happen?_

John raised his voice. "Stop Joss, stop struggling and listen to me!"

"No, I don't to want to listen to you, fuck you, I don't want to hear anymore. You were using that 'keep me safe' shtick as an excuse to fuck Zoe. If her pussy is that good to you, stay with her."

Her words stung him. Would she send him away? She promised she wouldn't, but this was serious! He had to fight for Joss, fight to keep her!

"Dammit Joss! You will hear this, all of it, the ugly hurtful truth of it so that we can get to the other side. I want that, Joss, the other side, with you. A future, with you. More than anything. I want you. Only you. Please honey, give us this chance. Talk to me, tell me what you are thinking, feeling."

Tired, Joss finally stilled and John could feel her body slowly becoming limp against him.

He was swaying with her now. "Please, come sit down, talk to me."

Joss sighed heavily and John released her from his grip. He held out his hand, she took it and he led them to their bedroom couch where they both sat.

"Can I get you some water, juice, or something?"

"Water please", she asked lightly.

John stood up and rushed from the bedroom to the kitchen area. He retrieved two bottles of water and two glasses and was rushing back but as he passed through the living room, the penthouse door opened just wide enough for Geoffrey to spy a naked John. John looked at Geoffrey and nodded, not slowing down at wit. Geoffrey lowered his eyes, noting the water and glasses and closed the door silently _. At least they are still alive in there, he thought. That's encouraging._

John seated himself next to Joss, opened a bottle and poured each of them a glass. He handed Joss hers, she took a few sips and handed the glass back to him. He sat her glass on the ottoman table while his remained untouched.

John sat for a few moments, his elbows rested on his knees, hands clasped at his mouth. Finally, he dropped his hands, sat back, and ran his fingers through his hair. He next turned his body to face Joss and measured his next words carefully.

"That time, in November Joss, Zoe happened to call a couple of days after…after…. I said sure. But then I saw you. I wanted to run to you, so badly. Instead, I stayed with Zoe, slept with her. That was the last time, Joss. I was at the gala because she called, pleading for me to accompany her in a pinch. I agreed, but made it clear, no sex. It was just a friendly favor. I didn't sleep with her that day and I had no intention to."

Joss sighed again. "The whole thing was just a big slap in the face. I felt like a fool. I felt that Zoe was your real woman and that you were cheating on her with me. I was convinced that you wanted her and why not? She's smart, rich, beautiful. So much better than me. Better in bed too, obviously, if you couldn't or wouldn't stay away from her."

"My God, Joss." John swept her into an embrace, which was awkward on the couch. He hated that his behavior struck so deeply at her core. This beautiful, intelligent, confident, accomplished kick ass warrior woman, thinking she that wasn't enough for him. Any man would be honored to have her.

"Not one word of anything you just said about my wanting Zoe is true. I am so sorry you felt that way – feel that way. I never wanted to hurt you. None of what you and I went through, what I put you through was about Zoe – had nothing to do with her at all. I want to be clear. Zoe was never ever a consideration in my life.

"I was so convinced I was signing your death warrant by even wanting to be with you. Zoe would call for me, she was available, I saw a way to hurt a little a less for a few minutes, and I took it. That makes me a jerk and a coward, but I won't be anymore, Joss.

"If I could do things again? I would stay with you after we got together that first time. I was so fucking happy. I would have tamped down my fear and faced it head on, with you. Planned with you about how to keep you safe. I want to do that now, before we leave AC.

"I have thought often about the night of the gala. Do you know why I was there? I think it was someone's way to let me know that I was going to lose you for good if I didn't straighten my ass out. Incidentally, when I broke into your house that night, did you know that I stole a pair of your panties from the panty drawer?'" He took her hand and kissed each fingertip, sneaking loving glances at her.

She smacked at him, saying, "Don't you dare try to make me laugh right now. I am still mad at you."

 _Angry is good_ he thought. _I can deal with anger, but hurt and disappointment? Fear that he would hurt her again? Not so much._

"Just tell me what I have to do to make it better and I'll do it. Anything", John pleaded, earnestly.

"Will you continue to work with Zoe?", asked Joss.

"I will not, ever again. Finch might continue to use her, though. But I intend to speak to him about it and this tape business asap. I also intend to let her know that the arrangement is utterly and completely terminated. I should have told her that months, no, years ago."

"And that she should never phone you or try to see you or sleep with you again?", Joss added.

"Absolutely", answered John, "because I am yours, and I intend to stay that way."

She grinned at that last. "When?"

"Do you want me to call her now? I will." John made to stand up and retrieve his phone.

"It has to be soon, John. You said you wanted us on firm footing when we get back home. As I see it she's the only thing that can cause us issues…me issues. She gets under my skin, John. Pushes all my buttons…I won't lie." _Should I admit to him that I am jealous and insecure about Zoe?, Joss wondered._

 _I hate that Joss is jealous and insecure about Zoe. It was the other way around_ , _John thought, which was why she lied and tormented Joss._

"I get it Joss. She made my relationship with her seem to you to be way more than it ever was through lies and innuendo. I didn't help by not sharing with you what was really going on and being true to what and who I really wanted. It was always you and was never Zoe."

"She certainly thought it was", Joss retorted quickly.

"It wasn't – ever", John argued.

"Not even for a moment early on?", Joss inquired.

"Never", John asserted.

Joss paused. She continued. "I'm telling you, John, no more. Not one more time will I put up with you sleeping with Zoe, or her blatant disrespect. I will leave you and nothing you can ever say or do will bring me back. I love you, but I will walk away, for good this time."

Her words chilled and frightened him and he knew she meant every syllable. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He didn't want to imagine it – thinking about it was too painful. John quickly nodded his head in total and complete agreement.

"Never again – you have my word."

"Ok then", Joss exhaled loudly. "Enough about Zoe."

"Ae you sure? No more questions?", John asked, hoping to be able to finally end this conversation.

Joss shook her head no. She wiggled her way back into John's lap then began to run her foot along John's naked leg. After a few moments she quietly asked, "Do you have questions about Sebastian?"

 _Yes, many,_ he thought.

But what he said was "No", having decided that he would not diminish the magnitude of the agony that he put Joss through by engaging her into his curiosities about Sebastian, which were juvenile if he was being honest. It boiled down to voyeurism (what did you do with him, is he better than me, and whose dick is bigger). He also decided that he really only wanted to know that she loved him still.

"I love you", Joss said.

"I love you more." John smiled.

"I loved you first", Joss said.

"No you didn't. I loved you first", John stated. "No way did you fall in love with a homeless bum who was badly in need of a bath, shave, haircut, teeth brushing, mouthwash, change of clothes and a hot meal."

"Hmmm, you might be right about that", she said, giggling.

The lovers held each other close, cooing, kissing, nuzzling for a while.

"Let's call Geoffrey to bring us breakfast", John said, suddenly starved. He scooted to the edge of the couch.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Big Boy?", Joss asked, cupping her breasts.

"What? Inquiring minds want to know", said John, already having picked up the sensuous cue.

"Makeup sex.", Joss whispered, her eyes hooded in anticipation.

John grinned mischievously. "At your command", he answered, smirking, his penis having immediately risen to full mast. He swept their water glasses onto the floor, stood up with Joss in his arms, laid her across the ottoman and plunged into her deeply. Joss rested the sides of her feet on the back of John's thighs and grasped his forearms as he rocked deep.

The lovers sexed hard, intensely gazing into each other's eyes, exchanging hot wet kisses. The leather of the ottoman groaned from their congress.

"I need to feel you…let me feel you", Joss moaned.

"Yes, my love", and after a few moments, John stopped and eased out of her. She hissed at the sensation.

John stood, pulled Joss to her feet and resumed his seat on the couch, pulling her atop him in a straddle.

"Take what you want from me", John whispered, his voice filled with need. Joss lowered herself onto him and began to bounce hard and fast, alternating her movement from time to time to a slow rolling grind. He accommodated her movement with strokes of his own. Joss cupped her breasts again and John drew a nipple into his mouth. He snaked his hand up her back, grabbed a fistful of Joss's hair at her neck, and pulled her head back. John smacked her butt, hard, as he continued to thrust deep.

"Oooooo", Joss inhaled, as John released her nipple and licked and sucked at her neck.

"Getting enough? Feeling me enough?", he asked lustily.

"Ah, ahhh, yasssss…fuck yaassss", was the response, as she pounded him harder.

"That's it Jossie, fuck me, fuck me…damn, woman…so hot…so good…Ugh…don't stop…".

Joss took his face in her hands and kissed and licked him. She began to lean back slowly and John grasped her tightly around her waist in order to control her movement. He opened his legs wider and Joss continued to lean back until her back dipped slightly lower than his knees, the top of her head almost touching the floor. This forced John's cock into her more deeply and he stroked her hard.

Her cries and his groans became louder, more guttural with the new sensations of this position. He leaned over her and latched onto a nipple again. Joss began to tremble, clutching at John. Now, she was commanding him not to stop. Finally she seized, her pussy milking John's semen out of him. He buried his face between Joss's breasts, his own body jerking with the force of his orgasm.

"Joss…Joss…Joss…", he cried, running his hands over her chest, back, thighs, relishing the slick feel of the hot sweat his body wrung from hers.

He panted, she sighed, she panted, he sighed. John gently lowered her completely to the floor and he sank to his knees straddling her. He pushed the ottoman away and switched the two of them around until they were both resting flat on the floor. He had flopped down on his back next to her.

After a moment or two, John said, "I probably should have maneuvered us back to the bed but I don't have the strength." He smiled at her.

"Neither do I", she agreed. "Let's just lie here for a moment, then get in the tub."

"Ok" he said, and when he turned his head to look at her, she was already asleep.

John chuckled softly. Groaning from the good ache he was feeling all over, he dragged himself in a crawl across the floor, over to the bed where he snagged a pillow and pulled off the comforter. He hauled his aching body back, put the pillow under Joss's head, and covered them both. He laid back down with a grunt and smiled again as Joss snuggled closer to him. He watched her face, relaxed in blissful contentment and vowed to do his best to keep her that way. Seconds later, he too was sound asleep.

Geoffrey quietly entered the penthouse, waiting by the door, listening for the duo's sex music, or raised voices, watching for naked rushed treks through the living room. He didn't see anything, but he heard…light snoring and the slight rustling of bed clothes. Geoffrey smiled broadly. He'd come back in an hour if they didn't call for him before that. He smiled broadly and exited the penthouse. _The sun is shining and all's right with the world_ , he thought. _This may be a good day after all._

 **A/N: Damn! They finally had it – The Talk. I hope that John cleared up his past with Zoe and that Joss exposed the depth of Zoe's perfidy to a naive John. But our girl made her position on the matter crystal clear going forward. We shall see. Stay tuned, beloved Readers – it is only Wednesday morning at the Revel in Atlantic City and the lovers have four more days in their personal paradise. Thank you in advance for the reviews, the follows, the PMs, etc. Hugs and kisses!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Still Wednesday

_Still Wednesday Morning_

John and Joss sat at opposite ends of the oversized tub, the sun from the oversized windows warming them. They had showered first, quickly made love again in said shower, showered once again, hopped out and jumped into the tub as it filled with hot water and foam and bubbles from the bath gel Joss squirted there. The foam and bubbles gradually hid Joss's breasts from John's lascivious view as she rested her head on the bath pillow, her eyes closed. John was massaging her feet and she was purring contentedly.

After a while, John joined Joss at her end of the tub turning around and resting himself against her chest as he sat between her legs. Joss bent her knees to accommodate him and John rubbed her legs gently while she rubbed his chest and belly. Joss seemed to be relaxing, but John knew better. No woman would want to hear that shit about previous relationships – but Zoe left him no choice with her shenanigans. John looked out at the waves rolling onto the beach and at the joggers/walkers out for their morning constitutionals. On the one hand he wished these moments would never end but on the other hand the peaceful nature of their tableau belied the turmoil they each felt - Joss, still reeling from the Zoe bombshells and John, still reeling from the depth of his worry about Joss's feelings on the matter.

Though Joss said she forgave him, he knew that she was still hurt and that he was powerless to do anything except reassure her and love her, which was what this time in Atlantic City was all about. They had come so far in their understanding of each other, then Wednesday morning happened and John felt as if they were back at the beginning. Though they tabled the topic of Zoe and agreed to move on, John was debating with himself whether to bring it up again, just to check in with Joss that she really was OK or at least as OK as she could be. For the present. He needed her to be completely OK by the time they went back to the city. Joss said that she was over it, but was she really?

At some point, John's reverie was interrupted by the insistent buzz of his cell. "It's Finch," he commented. "I'd better get this."

John leaped from the tub trailing water in his wake. At the same time, Joss began to sit up to leave the tub.

"No, stay," John insisted. "I'll be back in a minute and let you know what's happening."

Reaching the cell on the night table, he lifted it to his ear. Though he had been enjoying his time of leisure, when he lifted the phone, John's sharply honed operative's senses went into high alert.

"Mr. Reese, so sorry to intrude. How are you and the detective?"

"We are well, Finch. Is everything alright at home?"

The use of the word "home" was not lost on Finch and he smiled. "Everything is fine, but we have a number. I had hoped you might assist. The number belongs to Louis Mitchell, a longtime resident of Atlantic City. Perhaps the detective might help."

John sighed in both relief and annoyance. "We're off Finch. Isn't anyone else available?"

"I am in Atlantic City as we speak. Been here for a few days and Detective Fusco is coming, too, but we have a bit of an emergency. We thought that Mr. Mitchell had a personal issue with gambling only, but as it turns out, he is an unwilling participant in a sophisticated drug and money laundering operation run by owner of the Diamond Casino, Darien Macris. Mr. Mitchell's life is in danger from Macris's henchmen, because he has not only refused to continue to work for Macris, but also has just taken the Casino for a half million dollars in winnings. Since you are there, I was hoping that you could keep Mr. Mitchell safe while I gather enough evidence to shut down illegal operations and eliminate the threat on Mr. Mitchell's life. Macris has been charged several times, but lack of evidence resulted in his release each time. I wouldn't disturb you unless the situation were critical."

"So what's your plan?" John asked, concerned for the safety of his friend first and foremost.

"I'm going to slip into his server room to download records that document the illegal operations. Ms. Morgan is here also to distract Macris long enough to give me the access I need. Once I get the records, I'll turn them over to the authorities."

At the mention of Zoe's name, John's eyes widened and he swallowed deeply, but his concern for Harold willed out. "OK, Finch," he said. "I'll provide backup. Text me Mitchell's info. But Finch?"

"Yes John?"

"I want the time back that Joss and I spend on this."

"No problem, John. I'll even double it – starting with today."

"And one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Long story short, I need you to check Zoe's digital files for evidence that she's recorded herself having sex with me."

"Oh? Oh! Mr. Reese…"

"Zoe played an audio sex tape for Joss the night of that gala in May, claiming that she and I recorded it that same day. But I had met Zoe at the event and sent her home alone after, so whatever she played wasn't recorded then. Any recordings that exist were made without my knowledge or consent."

"I will get on it. We cannot have Ms. Morgan committing any aspect of our affairs to any type of record. We must also reevaluate using her. I must say, though, that I am not completely surprised."

"No?"

"No. Given the nature of her work, a major part of her value comes with her ability to keep secrets, and not everyone is trusting of that, especially long term. She may have therefore, possibly determined a way to forestall any efforts to eliminate personal threats by anyone about whom she has insider knowledge of machinations whether legal or otherwise, by holding a means to keep them at bay. if that's what she's doing, I would have hoped that this would not have extended to us. Hmmm, better check her bank accounts as well, just in case Ms. Morgan has another line of business." _Of course, she could just be a sex pervert of some kind, Finch thought._

"I don't care Finch. If she has me on record, I need it gone, No re- evaluation necessary on my part. As far as i am concerned, she's gone, too. I will not have her torturing Joss like that or contacting me further. Keep me posted."

"We both need any record of you gone, so don't worry. And I will keep you posted as to my findings, Mr. Reese."

"OK, and Finch, do you recall what you wanted to speak with me about a year ago?"

"Yes, I do."

"I'm ready."

"I thought you might be. I'll get the proposal ready and we'll talk further on your return to the city."

"Good. Be careful, Finch."

"You too. Give the detective my regards."

After ending the call, John returned to the bathroom to find Joss still luxuriating in the tub. "New case?" she asked, sorry to see their sojourn end.

"Yes," he said.

Joss then stood up. "I'll call Geoffrey to help me figure out getting my things home. But I can be ready to leave here in 15 minutes."

John grabbed a bathsheet and held it up for her, then wrapped her in it. He held her in his arms tightly as he spoke and Joss wrapped her arms around his waist, stroking his back. "Sweetheart, the case is here in Atlantic City. It's the only reason Finch called. We need to keep the victim safe while Finch works his magic. He's is here now and Fusco's coming too. Want in? Finch is getting us additional days, double additional days, for the interruption."

Joss smiled, nodding in relief. She had more vacationing to do! "Absolutely - count me in," Joss responded eagerly.

"One more thing - Zoe's here. She's helping Finch as well."

John felt Joss's shoulders tense, as she stepped away from him and looked into his eyes. John saw a tinge of sadness in hers, but she remained silent. John chose to leave the matter unaddressed - for now.

The two began to dress for their adventure. John donned a pair of natural colored linen slacks and a white long-sleeved linen shirt, both fitted Italian style. He pulled a snazzy oatmeal colored linen sport coat from his closet to take with. Joss selected a white linen short sleeve deep v-neck dress with ginger colored polka dots, its hem resting just above her knees. They were the picture perfect AC tourists -well-dressed, but tourists nonetheless. John filled her in on what Finch shared about Mitchell. Just as he finished, he heard a ping on his phone. "Must be the victim's contact info. His name is Louis Mitchell, " John commented, picking up the phone and looking at the screen. There was a photo of Mitchell followed by a text that read:

 _I made contact with M. Stubborn man! M has lunch at the Seaside Diner on PA Avenue at 11:30, then spends an hour or so in McClinton Park on N. Hampshire Ave. Dinner at diner, then casino and/or home. Daily!_

After John read the text aloud, he checked his watch - it was 10:55. "Joss, can you rent us a car for the next three days? We might attract attention in the DB-11. We should just tail Mitchell and keep him safe until Fusco arrives. Mitchell keeps a predictable schedule so the goons are probably aware of it too. Agreed?"

"Yes," said Joss and she phoned Geoffrey. Twenty minutes later, the two were entering a silver Toyota Avalon with John behind the wheel.

He entered the diner's name into his phone and took off the instant the map became visible. He handed the phone to Joss and she proved to be an excellent navigator. In another ten minutes they had parked and John was holding the car door open for Joss. As he did, he saw that Mitchell had just arrived and was locking the door of his antique black Crown Vic. Mitchell then started walking toward the diner's entrance.

"My 1 o'clock,", John whispered, as Joss stood and looked in Mitchell's general direction. As she did, two guys in sunglasses and black suits emerged from behind the diner, walking toward Mitchell at a fast pace. When Mitchell saw them, he turned to get back to his car, but the two guys overtook him, grabbed him by the arms, and were walking/dragging him back in the direction from which them came.

"John!" Joss exclaimed.

"I've got this," he answered, taking off at a run to catch the abductors. "Bring the car around!"

John tossed her the keys and she began running to the driver's side of the car. Joss jumped into it, and sped off, and when she rounded the corner of the diner, she saw John fighting with the two henchmen.

"Mr. Mitchell, over here!" she shouted. Not wasting a second, Mitchell ran to the car and jumped into the back seat.

Both watched John in action. "Shouldn't we help him?" asked Mitchell.

"No," explained Joss. "There's only two of them."

At that moment, they saw John knock out the larger guy with a series of hard punches to his jaw and chin. John used such power behind his blows that the guy's arms were hanging limp at his sides during the final flurry. John had been using the big guy's body as a buffer between himself and the smaller assailant and when the big guy went down, the smaller man reached out to punch John behind the ear. But John had quickly spun, grabbed the man's punching arm and gave him a hard elbow on the bicep muscle, decommissioning the arm, then gave him a hard kick to the knee. John's opponent went down hard and lay rolling on the ground in agony, and John used a few minutes to disarm both men and take their phones and car keys. He then rushed to the waiting car and jumped in.

"Go!" he shouted, and Joss took off.

"Mr. Mitchell, I'm Joss, a friend of Harold's," Joss finally explained.

"Lou, please. Thanks for saving my hide back there. Who's your friend? He's a badass, isn't he?"

"This is my man, John. He's a friend of Harold's too. And yes, he is definitely a badass."

"Harold asked us to keep you safe until reinforcements arrive," said John.

"I don't think I need any reinforcements with you two, but OK. So where are we going?"

"They'll be expecting us to head to NYC, so we should head south," offered John. "We'll hole up in a hotel until we get the all's clear to bring you back. Hopefully, we have a head start." John touched his ear bud, to share the plan with Finch.

Rather than to stay at a Jersey shore location, the trio travelled south to Philadelphia and Joss registered them at a hotel in a suite on the outskirts of town. Mitchell had wanted a room of his own, but John and Joss didn't trust that he'd stay there, hence the double suite. Joss took off for a nearby Target to pick up snacks, toilette items and a few other necessities, including a change of clothes for all of them. She hoped their stay would be no more than an overnight - 2 nights at most, but there was no way of knowing for sure.

When she arrived back at the hotel, they went for a late lunch at a nearby deli style restaurant, opting for Philly cheesesteaks (why not?) and fries. One would never know that they were on the run for their lives! Lou was charming and witty, telling them stories about his glory days. Once he learned that John and Joss were ex-military, he regaled them with tales of his service in WWII - 'The Big One" as he called it and was anxious to hear about their service in the middle east and about Joss's experience as a NYC detective. Of course, Joss did most (all) of the talking. John's CIA experience would not allow him to share much.

As they walked slowly back to the hotel, Arthur blurted, "You know John, don't think i haven't noticed that you have said very little about yourself. Let's me know that there is more to you than meets the eye. But it's alright, Boy, your secret's safe me." Though she couldn't tell what John was thinking after this declaration, Joss smiled at Lou in gratitude.

Once again in their temporary home, Lou excused himself to rest a bit. "Lot of excitement today for an old guy," he stated, as he closed bedroom door. John and Joss sat on the couch and turned on the TV, volume on low so as not to disturb Lou.

"You OK?" she asked, carefully examining John's face and hands for injuries.

"I'm fine," he said, though completely surrendering himself to her inspection. Finding no injuries, she relaxed a bit, kicking off her shoes. Joss snuggled next to John, wanting him desperately.

"You know something?" she quizzed. I have been so happy about your letting me in these past days but make no mistake. I also love badass John, and the first chance I get, I'm going to fuck you silly."

The smirk that broke out on John's face was priceless. Joss continued. "But this is not an excuse for you to go around indiscriminately beating asses."

"Yes Ma'am," John responded, going from a smirk to a full-blown grin. "I anxiously await that moment – the 'fuck me silly' moment, that is." At that, they heard a loud chortle coming from Lou's bedroom and they wondered if he heard. After giggling like two teenagers who'd been almost caught by their parents, they settled down. John gazed deeply into Joss's eyes for a few moments before checking his watch. "Time to check in with Finch again."

John touched his earpiece. "Finch. How goes it?"

"Everything is going according to plan. I have discovered the exact location of the files I need and will be acquiring them at 7:30. Ms. Morgan is set to provide me the time I need to get in and out of the server room and rendezvous with Detective Fusco."

"Are you sure about this Finch? I'd feel better if I were at least in town if something goes wrong. I can leave Joss here with Mitchell and can be back in AC before 7:30."

"Not necessary Mr. Reese - Detective Fusco will be arriving soon. All will be well. As soon as I have the files, I will turn them over to him and I will immediately return to the city to handle...other matters."

"OK Finch, but please be careful and call me once you're on the road."

John ended the call and looked at Joss. She was worried when John offered to return to AC without her to help Finch, knowing that Zoe was there. But she felt better now that he was staying with her in Philadelphia. If all went well, all three of them could be back in AC tomorrow, Lou could be back in his home and she and John could be back at the Revel.

"Why don't you rest a bit?" John asked. "It may be a long night."

"I think I will," Joss answered. "It's been a long day already and it's barely 6." She gave John a loving kiss and went into their bedroom to lie down. Now alone, John took off his shoes. He was sockless and padded over to the mini-bar where he fished out a beer. He unbuttoned his shirt to the navel, stretched out on the couch and found a movie to watch.

The movie was just ending at 8, when Finch phoned.

"Mr. Reese. All is well. I retrieved the records and turned them over to Detective Fusco. He is with the authorities as we speak. It is my understanding that federal warrants will be issued, but Macris has already been placed in custody. He's charged with bank fraud, racketeering, money-laundering, and drug distribution. The records will ensure that this time the charges will stick. Mr. Mitchell should be safe."

"That's good news, Finch. We need to get you into the field more often," John teased.

"No, thank you, Mr. Reese. This case was more excitement than I choose to handle for a long, long time. I don't know how you do it."

"Guess we're just built differently." John opined.

"And John, you should be aware the Ms. Morgan chose to remain in Atlantic City. She heard of your presence in AC from Detective Fusco."

John was set to let loose a string of expletives at this news but before he could get started, Finch reminded him that her absence from NYC worked in their favor. "I can investigate more freely," Finch explained. "Also, perhaps you could use this time to clear the air with her about your...arrangement going forward. She's staying at the Tropicana."

"Thanks for the update. See you next week."

Both Joss and Lou awakened and returned to the shared living room at about the same time.

"What time is it?" Lou asked rolling his shoulders. "I've got my second wind."

"It's a little after 8," John answered. Both of you -sit, I've got news."

Joss and Lou sat, he in a chair, she on the couch.

"Macris has been arrested on a laundry list of charges. Looks like the charges will stick this time. I don't know if you will have to testify, but you will be safe."

"Of course, I'll testify against that S-O-B!" said Lou. "I can't get to the courthouse fast enough. So we can head back now?"

Joss spoke. "Let's stay the night. We can rest up, do some sightseeing in the morning - see constitution hall, the liberty bell, Philly's veteran's memorial. We can have lunch here again, then head back in the afternoon. We'll be back in AC in time for dinner. And we all have clean underwear for tomorrow," she quickly added, hoping this would seal the deal. "I haven't been to Philly in a while. What do you guys say?"

Lou spoke first. "It's been many a year since a beautiful woman asked me to spend the night. So I say hell yeah."

John and Josh both smiled.

"Well it's only 8. What do we do?" said John.

"How about snacks, drinks, and blackjack? I've got cards," suggested Lou.

"Oh no you don't," said Joss, having heard about Lou's skillset. "I'll get cards and chips from the hotel."

Joss dropped out by 10 pm and headed to bed. She held her own but was not a winner by any stretch. By 11:30 pm, John and Lou had battled to a respectable draw.

"Yup, more than the eye can see," said Lou, in unabashed admiration of John's skill. The two men shook hands and departed for bed.

The unflappable trio slept in and as hard as it was, John and Joss kept their mitts to themselves. Once up and dressed, the three had breakfast in the hotel. Checked out, took an on and tour bus around the city. They had lunch, did a little more sightseeing around Independence Mall, visited the Battleship New Jersey and the Philadelphia Vietnam Veteran's Memorial, had dinner, then hit the road. They were back in AC by 7 and at Lou's home not long after, dropping him off.

"Stay out of trouble," said John, giving Lou a firm handshake.

"I should be telling you that," retorted Lou. "You take care of this little lady." Lou gave Joss a warm hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I will", said John.

After seeing Lou safely inside, John and Joss entered their car and began the short ride to the Revel.

"Joss, do you trust me?" John asked, out of the blue.

Joss furrowed her brows. "What's this about, John?" she asked, concerned.

"Zoe's at the Tropicana. I want to go over there and put a definitive end to things. I want to make sure she understands that and that you are off limits as am I. in the interest of complete disclosure. Finch is looking into that sex tape business."

Joss sighed heavily. finally nodding her head yes.

While still en route to the Revel, John phoned Zoe, put her on speaker and rested his phone on the car's console tray.

"Well hello John. I was waiting for your call. Somehow, I just knew that I'd hear from you. Lionel told me you are here. It's been ages, hasn't it?" Zoe purred. John rolled his eyes.

"Hello Zoe. Yes, December, wasn't it?" John said, ignoring her comments and struggling to sound interested.

"Yes. The gala in May doesn't count since you not only failed to pick me up to take but also left me there so rudely," she admonished. "Actually, December just barely counts. It was days before we…got together, and you called me someone else's name. But I forgive you – you're well worth it. And besides, you are calling me now." After a sultry sigh she added, "Whatever shall I do with you? And to you?"

John glanced at Joss, hoping she heard that Zoe corroborated his key disclosures from yesterday. He saw from her facial expression that she had but that she had also heard Zoe's blatant invitation.

"How about you meet me in the lobby at the Trop in about 20 minutes," John asked. "We'll find a bar in there and have a drink."

Zoe countered. "Let's meet in the Trop at its 10 North Lounge instead. It's on the 30th floor. We can have a conversation about the extent of the trouble we want to get into tonight. See you in 20?"

"Yes."

"Good." Zoe said. "I'll be the woman wearing a gauzy dress, wicked smile and tiny lace underwear." She hanged up as did John.

 _I'd better get Zoe's number out of my phone, too, he thought. No…better idea…I'll give my phone to Joss to erase the contact later…_

John looked at Joss, unsure of what to say next. At that moment, though, they arrived at the Revel. Joss leapt out of the car and John had to rush putting the car in park and then race to catch her. Resting his hands on her shoulders, he turned her to face him.

"Sweetheart - Come for me in 30 minutes – 8:00. Please. I love you."

John kissed her passionately, ignoring the onlookers who had been going about their evening. Joss weakly nodded again, then John walked back to the car and took off to the Tropicana, intending to settle his affairs with Zoe once and for all.

 **A/N: Finally back to this story! As my first, it remains my favorite. I have missed writing it terribly but better late than never, eh? I'd love to hear your thoughts about its continuation. As always, hugs!**


	8. Chapter 8 - That Was Then This Is Now

That Was Then This Is Now

John self parked the rental and crossed the foot bridge into the casino at its fourth floor. He walked slowly toward the bank of elevators to go up the Lounge on the 30th Floor.

John checked his watch – 7:35. He asked Joss to come get him at 8 pm. That left him 25 minutes with Zoe – more than enough time. Actually, too much time, so John decided to hang out for 10 minutes, which would leave him 15 minutes with Zoe. John nodded his head, pulled out his phone and sent Zoe a quick text. He located a bench near a window and sat, his hands clasped at his knees.

John was happy to finally put the Zoe chapter definitively behind him. That was the last step to cement his relationship with Joss. She needed it, and truth be told, so did he. Zoe was a link to a past that no longer served a purpose in his life. Fool that he was, he thought that not calling her or returning her calls was sufficient. Well, he'd straighten that out today. John checked his watch – 7:44. John stood made his way to the bank of elevators and pressed the button for a car.

John was the lone occupant. The elevator dinged on the 30th floor and he exited. He read the sign pointing to the Lounge and started in that direction. In a few short moments, he arrived. John pulled open the frosted double doors and was greeted by the strains of light jazz. The ambiance was casual/sophisticated and John felt slightly underdressed but not enough to want to delay this for a quick shower and change of clothes. He spotted Zoe sitting near the end of the expansive curved bar, facing him. He gave her a small wave and started in that direction.

Zoe spotted John as soon as he hit the double doors. She had been hot and wet with anticipation the moment she heard from Fusco that John was in town. His appearance did not disappoint. Zoe had never seen John dressed so casually or in neutral colors as opposed to his customary black and white. _Very European_ she thought. His windswept hair was longer on top than usual and his 5 o'clock shadow was in full effect giving him a rakish appearance. Zoe became more and more aroused with each purposeful step toward her that John took. He looked absolutely delicious and Zoe couldn't wait to get him alone.

She took her eyes off John just long enough to glance around the room to be sure that the female patrons and staff were watching and admiring him. Needless to say, they were and this caused a huge grin to appear on her face.

John arrived at Zoe's seat and Zoe made a big show of greeting him, attempting to kiss his face, and hug him. She was so engrossed in putting on a show she didn't notice John resisting her moves. John sat at the end of the bar facing the door, causing Zoe to have to turn around to face him. When she did, she moved toward him so close that she was almost seated in his lap.

"How are you John?" she asked. "It has been far too long."

"That is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about Zoe," John replied.

"Oh?" Zoe asked. "I can certainly free up more time in my schedule," she added, running her index finger down John's arm. He grabbed the offending hand and clasped it firmly, placing it on the bar.

"I don't want more time, Zoe. In fact, I don't want any time at all."

"I don't understand. What are you saying?" Zoe asked.

"I am saying that our arrangement has run its course. It is over. I am in love with someone, Joss Carter, and I am choosing to spend my time with her and her only. Don't contact me again, Zoe, for any reason. And stay away from Joss. I will not take kindly to any efforts on your part to break us up, or to make our former arrangement seem like anything other than what it was for the time that it was."

"And what was it, John?"

"Don't play games with me Zoe. You know exactly was it was – two adults consenting to the occasional physical relationship. No strings, no emotions, no expectations. We shouldn't even have to have this conversation, except that I get a sense that somewhere, your feelings may have changed. If I have done or said anything to cause you to think that what we had and even what was possible was anything more, I am truly sorry. But I love Joss and I am determined to be with her," John stated firmly.

Zoe scoffed. "You can't be serious. She's so…"

"Watch it Zoe. I will not sit still for any negative comments about Joss from you or anyone else," interrupted John.

"I'm the better choice for you John. Surely you realize that. We're alike, you and I...'

Zoe prattled on, droning about how she was better suited for John. She recounted some of their more adventurous sexual escapades, talked about her resourcefulness and her resources, her money, about how she had helped him (to do what he didn't know or care) and how she wouldn't tie him down with a kid. About 10 minutes in, he tuned her out and checked his watch - 8:10, no Joss, 8:15, no Joss. Had she changed her mind? Did that call to Zoe push her over the edge? He wanted desperately to call her, but he willed her to come to him, to come for him, to claim him. She just had to!

"…so I hope you can see, now, just how much we're alike you and I. I understand you better than anyone."

"We are not alike and you don't understand me at all," countered John with authority. He was so over this discussion. "I'm done Zoe – we and I use the term we loosely, are done."

Zoe started up her argumentation again. At almost 8:30, John glimpsed a vision in a long cream and taupe fitted sleeveless dress. The dress was made up of oval linked loops – two cream rows two taupe rows from top to bottom. The loops were woven so you could see through the spaces between them. As the final touch, Joss's waist was cinched with a wide leather belt. John could see an outline of a flesh colored bra and panties beneath. She was also wearing flesh colored strappy sandals with a 3 inch heel. The outfit sounded formal, but its simplicity along with the simplicity of her hair style (she wore her braids in two long plaits that were coiled behind her ears), and jewelry (she wore the bracelet and earrings he bought her from Tiffany's, gave it an upscale casual sophisticated air.

John watched the sensual movement of her body as Joss walked toward him and he stood up before she arrived at his seat. When she reached him he swept her into his arms for a passionate kiss – he was so happy that she came to him, that she came FOR him.

"So sexy," John murmured, loudly enough for Zoe to hear.

After the kiss, John took Joss's face in his hands. "I am so ready to end this discussion," he whispered. "But I have one last question for old Zoe here." They both looked at Zoe and John wiggled his brows at her.

Joss could tell that Zoe did not appreciate this reference one bit which caused her to enjoy it even more.

John took his seat and pulled Joss in front of him where she stood comfortably between his legs, as he rested one hand on her hip and the other hand flat against Joss's belly. He nuzzled her ear. "You are stunning in that dress."

Zoe hated this intimacy that existed between John and Joss. He had never treated her that way, even when they worked cases that required them to pose as a couple. Zoe rolled her eyes as if disgusted by the PDA, but Joss knew a green-eyed monster when she saw one. So she smiled sweetly and cupped John's cheek with her palm, leaning into him.

"So Zoe, why did you play a sex tape last May and tell Joss it was you and me from before we arrived at the gala? That was a lie and you know it."

Zoe's face turned beet red and she looked at Joss with hatred. _Of course she'd tell him Zoe thought._ But she managed a weak smile.

"I was just joking. Teasing, having a little fun," she said. "I was hoping Joss would dish about sex with Sebastian." Zoe noticed a slight twitch in John's jaw at the mention of Sebastian. _Still a little raw about Sebastian_ she thought. "Guess I was wrong in thinking that Joss could take a joke."

"I'm right here," said Joss, but they ignored her comment.

"Yeah, you were wrong, Zoe," snapped John. "On many fronts." Just then his phone buzzed with an incoming text. He quickly read its message and smirked.

"Listen. I don't believe the BS you just spewed about joking for one minute, but there is not to be a repeat Zoe. Also, I don't want to hear about any attempts by you to make our arrangement seem like more than it was. Remember what I said – you and I are done, do not call me again. And just for the record, Joss can take a joke just fine… But I cannot. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Zoe said, scooting off of her seat. As she started to leave the lounge, her phone rang.

"That would be Finch," John called after her. "I suggest you answer it." Zoe put the phone to her ear as she quickly left the bar.

 **A/N: Well… John stuck a fork in it with Zoe. Hopefully Zoe finally gets it and Joss is satisfied…. What do you think? Please review and let me know. Also, in case you are curious, the dress that I so poorly described was a Sebastian Grey original from his Project Runway finale collection. You should check out his designs on youtube if you get a chance. Hugs!**


End file.
